反逆者の心 (Corazón Rebelde)
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Un corazón rebelde no se puede manejar, es autosuficiente, fuerte y orgulloso. Un corazón rebelde lucha por lo correcto, por aquel latido que contradice al mundo/Un Corazón Rebelde, que nadie lo comprende/Sakura y Sasuke comprenderán lo que realmente es ser un corazón rebelde, amar contra viento y marea/Solo quiero que entiendas que todo lo hago por ti/SasuSaku
1. Prologo

_He querido traerles este proyecto que publique en y por cosas de la vida, o muy mías deje hasta cierto punto._

 _Realmente espero que les agrade y sepan decirme que tal les parece._

* * *

 ** _Summary:_**

Sasuke Uchiha: Un chico de 16 años, un chico alto, tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos negros como la noche. Un muchacho arrogante, orgulloso, seguro y petulante, hijo del vicepresidente de Japón, millonario y seguido por el sexo femenino. Lo tiene todo, o al menos eso es lo que su entorno cree, pero a la vez nada. No comprende lo que es el amor ni la vida, pero las cosas cambiarán cuando _ella_ llegue a su establecimiento, cuando no entienda como alguien que lo humilla tanto, lo confunde de tal manera de creer y ver que toda su vida es una mentira.

 ** _"Métetelo bien en la cabeza, jamás pensé tener un hijo como tú"_**

.

.

 _Ella_ , Sakura Haruno, una muchacha pelirrosa de ojos jade, una chica rebelde, segura, orgullosa, una chica de 16 años, quien no entiende las tradiciones ni reglas de la alta sociedad, hija de una gran modelo internacional, padres separados y vida disfuncional. No cree en el amor verdadero, para ella todo se basa en falsas promesas, eso hasta llegar al Instituto Kodaira High School y lo conozca a _él_ , el prototipo de personas que odia. No entiende los sentimientos que comienza a sentir, pena, lastima, amor, emociones que la llevan a dejar sus barreras y mostrar lo frágil que llega a ser.

 ** _"Es que no puedo ser tú mamá, pero quiero ser tu amiga"_**

.

.

Sai, un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos negros y tez blanca, de familia humilde y esforzada, un muchacho antipático y directo, no cree nada más que en la venganza, en el ojo por ojo, corazón por corazón, da igual lo que deba hacer, él hará lo necesario por hacer sentir el mismo dolor a la persona que arruino su vida, no importaba dejar de ser aquel muchacho a quien educaron, ahora, él sería un "héroe", sin importar lo que su corazón dictará.

 ** _"Afuera eras alguien, aquí nadie"_**

.

.

Ino Yamanaka, una muchacha rubia y ojos celestes, de contextura delgada, una muchacha llena de lujos y caprichos cumplidos, amante de la moda y el buen vestir. Hija de un abogado reconocido nacionalmente, un padre consentidor y poco cercano desde la muerte de su madre, ahora ella debe enfrentar la vida sola, con un dolor latente en su pecho. Todo pretende cambiar cuando lo conoce, sin comprender propósitos ni razones se acercan, pero realmente su corazón sabe que algo está mal, ¿podría soportar otro golpe en el corazón?

 ** _"entiéndeme por favor, o tengo tiempo para ser tu padre"_**

.

.

Hinata, una chica de pelo negro y largo, sus ojos color perla reflejan el dolor de su corazón, su vida jamás había sido fácil, vive con su madre, quien la aborrece y odia, además de su hermanita, que tiene discapacidad cognitiva y física, la pobreza las inunda, a pesar de ser una Hyuuga reconocida. Al llegar al Instituto comprenderá que por los sueños se debe luchar.

 ** _"No me mires así, sabes bien que no escogí ser tu padre"_**

.

.

Todos ellos se encontraran en el Instituto que los verá crecer, luchar y soñar por sus sueños. Música, amor, traiciones, verdades y mentiras, entenderán lo que es la vida real junto a su nuevo profesor, _Kakashi_ , quien los hará ver el mundo de manera diferente.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Esta historia es de mi total autoria. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta prohibido re-subir o tomar la historia sin autrorización._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Una mujer de contextura delgada, de tez blanca, ojos claros y pelo peli castaño corto, bajaba de una gran camioneta, hacía unas horas había tomado un vuelo a Japón, junto con su querida y rebelde hija, desde los Estados Unidos. La mujer era una reconocida modelo, su vida desde la juventud habían sido las pasarelas, eso hasta el nacimiento de Sakura, la niña de sus ojos. Mebuki Haruno, a sus cortos veinte años había quedado embarazada del padre de su hija, en aquel entonces, prometido y famoso empresario. Hoy, después de dieciséis años, las cosas no eran como había soñado, a sus treinta y seis años, era madre de Sakura, una muchacha de ojos jade y pelo rosa, una muchacha fuerte y de armas tomar. No todo era fácil, las cosas con su ahora, exmarido eran bastante tensas, amaba a su hija y la dejaba ser libre, cosa que él no comprendía, por esta razón, en busca de paz decidió alejarse de los Estados Unidos, llevándose a su hija consigo, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a la ojijade. La muchacha no entendía a su madre, era cierto que ella y su padre jamás habían calzado en algo, ni cuando dio su primer beso, ni cuando se realizó un aro en el ombligo y menos cuando decidió tener como hobby el canto, pero la verdad, la muchacha estaba agotada, su madre buscaba seguir estando en las pasarelas sin importar el qué, sin tener tiempo para ella, la amaba, era la mujer que le dio la vida, pero en el fondo estaba dolida, muy dolida. Lo bueno de esto, es que la mujer se había llevado con ella a Tenten, su mejor amiga de infancia, una muchacha de pelo café y ojos color miel.

-Niñas bienvenidas a Tokio, Japón- dijo la mujer sonriendo totalmente sacando sus gafas de sus ojos.

\- Genial, ¿gatita no estas contenta?- hablo la ojimiel mirando a la pelirrosa

\- Hn, claro con mi madre trayéndome a la fuerza- hablo molesta- ¿Qué crees?

\- Gatita no seas así ¿si?- hablo la peli café- tu madre hace lo imposible por ti

\- Deja de defenderla Tenten- susurro- si tú eres feliz por irte a un internado durante la semana bien por ti, no me metas en ello.

 _(Un corazón rebelde, que nadie lo comprende, que solo necesita un poco de tu amor...)_

\- Sakura- intercedió su madre- por favor princesa, compréndeme, fue el trato con tu padre para que vivieras conmigo. Venirte al mejor colegio e internado de Japón. Tú lo sabes cariño- susurro apenada

\- Si, como no. Me iré en la camioneta con Tsunade- hablo molesta- tú vete con Tenten, no necesito tus palabras ahora mamá- dijo mirando los ojos de su madre.

Sakura tomo su bolso y se alejó con Tsunade, la mejor amiga y representante de su madre. Realmente se sentía perdida en Japón, ella amaba su ciudad natal y cambiarse así, por caprichos de su madre y su carrera no la alegraban. Tampoco es que quisiera quedarse con su padre, pero estaba cansada de ambos, de sentirse sola.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En una amplia casa se encontraba la familia Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha tomaba un café cargado para marcharse al trabajo, el hombre era un importante político del país, reconocido mundialmente, mal que mal era el vicepresidente de la nación. Por su parte, estaba Mikoto, una pelinegra de tez blanca, un tanto menor que su esposo, su vida, a pesar de lo que el país podía creer no era nada un cuento de hadas, su vida no era fácil, se sentía sola y utilizada, hace años no sentía una señal de amor por parte de su marido, es más, a pesar de sonreírle y atenderlo, en el fondo sentía repulsión, él solo manejaba la vida del resto, sin importar quien fuese. Tristemente se había dado cuenta tarde, ahora tenía dos hijos, el mayor, Itachi, un muchacho tranquilo y serio, había sufrido los castigos de ser un Uchiha, su pasado no era el mejor, estaba marcado de límites y estructuras, de desencantos y desilusiones, por su parte, Sasuke, el menor de dieciséis, quien era uy distinto a su hermano, un joven rebelde y arrogante, no le importaba el resto, solo ser quien era, un Uchiha, un muchacho bonito, rico y hasta un Semi playboy.

\- ¡Sasuke!- grito el pelinegro jefe de familia- ven de inmediato a mi oficina- gruño molesto

El Uchiha menor se encontraba recostado en su habitación, al sentir el grito de su padre se levantó con un gruñido y camino hacia la oficina de su padre. Al entrar lo observo. El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido mirándole.

\- Espero este año te comportes Sasuke- hablo- nada de escándalos, ahora no es un juego y no voy a permitir que arruines mi carrera.

 _(…Mi padre grita otra vez, que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz, con mi manera de ser…)_

El Uchiha menor suspiro conteniendo su ira. ¿Es que su padre lo odiaba por solo existir? Un suspiro salió de sus labios. No importaba nada, cerró los ojos y le miro. Negro con negro- Como órdenes- susurro.

\- Bien, mientras te comportes tendrás el auto que me pediste la semana anterior- hablo el hombre- ahora déjame solo. Debo redactar la cuenta pública.

\- Hmp.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí pudo notar la mirada de su madre, quien bajo la mirada, el pelinegro apretó sus puños y se encamino hacia su cuarto, él había dicho lo que su padre quería, pero eso no significaba que lo cumpliría o ¿sí? Sonrío de medio lado.

 _(…Y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demás…y soy rebelde, cuando no pienso igual que ayer…)_

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En un lugar muy distinto de la ciudad estaba la muchacha pelinegra, Hinata Hyuuga, su vida no era la mejor, su padre, su familia, no la aceptaba, era la hija adoptada, adoptada por pena. Su madre biológica, la nana de la mansión Hyuuga había sido la amante durante años del padre de familia, ante esto, al quedar embarazada el hombre había admitido su error ante su mujer, buscando la mejor solución, él no dejaría a su hija botada, pero tampoco se quedaría con quien había sido la mujer entre sus sabanas. Al dar a luz, aquella mujer se había marchado al barrio al que correspondía, dejando a su pequeña en manos de los Hyuuga, pero nada fue como se creía. La mujer, ama y dueña de la casa había tirado su ira contra la pequeña, maltratándola por años, sin importar que el resto de la casa la observara, para ella solo era una niña huacha, símbolo de lo infiel que había sido su estúpido marido.

Al cumplir los quince, la mujer tomo las cosas de su "hija" y la hecho de casa, dejándola con su verdadera madre, al verla, tampoco fue lo que se pensaba, su madre biológica le odiaba, había arruinado su futuro, su amor, su romance, ahora vivía sola, sola con su otra pequeña, hija de una noche sin amor, aquella niña tampoco era algo que ella cuidara, la pequeña hermana de Hinata tenía discapacidad y el dinero faltaba para el tratamiento.

 _(…alguno de estos días voy a escapar, para jugarme todo por un sueño…)_

Hinata miraba a su pequeña hermana, quien miraba la televisión sin darse cuenta de la mirada de su hermana mayor. Hinata sonrío tristemente, hacía un par de días su padre le había mandado una carta con la aceptación para el internado de Tokio. Era el mejor de todos, pero su corazón se le oprimía al mirar a su pequeña- prometo que vendré seguido a verte pequeña. Prometo que buscare la manera de enviarte dinero- susurro- saldrás adelante.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Ino Yamanaka era una niñata consentida, pero tras de ese consentimiento estaba el dolor. Su madre había muerto hacía tres años, su padre, un gran e importante abogado de la ciudad había caído en depresión y solo el comprar y consentir a la pelirrubia llenaba su alma. Dentro de todo se sentía culpable, su mujer había enfermado gravemente, gravemente, a tal punto de quedar inmóvil en su cama, tras esto, en vez de apoyarla y amarla, la había dejado de lado, la tristeza lo inundo y evadía completamente el verla, se sentía un imbécil. Ahora su única preocupación era la pelirrubia de ojos celestes, la niña, su princesa, su amor, ella era lo único que hacía recordarle que era lo importante.

 _(…Porque de alguna forma la contradicción es mi manera de actuar…)_

\- Ino ¿estas lista cariño?- pregunto su padre entrando a su cuarto- debes apresurarte, debes estar en el Colegio en menos de dos horas cielo

\- Lo sé padre, estoy a punto de terminar, ¿has visto los uniformes de este año?- pregunto mirándole

\- Sí, claro que si princesa, pero por favor apúrate, debo estar en la oficina, estoy en un caso muy importante

\- Sí- agacho la vista- enseguida bajare papá.

\- Te espero abajo entonces

Al salir, Ino se acercó a una muralla llena de fotografías, allí tenía fotos con su madre, algunas con sus mejores amigas, Temari y Karin, otras con Sasuke, amigo de infancia, pero lo que más dolía eran sus fotos familiares. Já, familia, su padre solo trabajaba y su madre ahora ya no estaba. Estaba jodidamente dolida.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Un pelirrubio se encontraba sentado mirando como imbécil la televisión, amigo del gran Sasuke Uchiha, popular al igual que él, pero en el fondo muy distinto, a pesar de ser hijos de dos grandes cirujanos del país, consideraba el dinero como una porquería, como algo sin sentido. La gente lo estimaba por cuanto tenía y no por quien era, se creía que su amistad con el pelinegro era obligada, pero no, él había aprendido a conocer al orgulloso y terco de su amigo, ahora eran mejores amigos, hermanos, daba lo mismo la gente, ninguno de los dos era como se pensaba. El ojiazul sonreía babosamente, en la televisión mostraban el nuevo juego para la X-BOX, Naruto Uzumaki seguía siendo el niño, la luz en los otros.

 _(…Porque no puedo, porque no quiero, ser igual a los demás, porque yo tengo, porque yo soy…)_

\- Hijo- hablo un pelirrubio mayor entrando a su cuarto

\- ¿Qué sucede, papá?- pregunto dejando el juego y colocando la vista en su padre

\- Con tu madre iremos a una cena, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir?

\- Sabes que no. Estoy harto de la gente hipócrita y lo sabes. Me quedare en casa.

Minato suspiro y salió del cuarto de su hijo. Sabía cómo pensaba su muchacho, y le dolía, dolía porque en su futuro ocurriría un compromiso, el de él, y dolía como la mierda, pero todo lo hacía por su bien.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sai… miraba por la gran ventana de su casa, vivía en…., junto a su madre, sus ojos denotaban dolor e ira, pronto debería viajar dejando a su familia sola, a su madre sola, pero no importaba, la venganza era un plato que se come frío, él ya buscaría su venganza, juraba por Kami que ya no lloraría y haría pagar a quien fuese lo que este sentimiento le hacía. No había vuelta atrás.

 _(…Todo en la vida es perder o ganar, hay que apostar, hay que apostar sin miedo…)_

\- Cariño, cuídate ¿sí?- hablo su madre ordenando lo último- estoy alegre con tu beca, demuéstrales a todos quien eres- susurro.

\- Claro que lo hare- hablo él- como no sabes- susurro para sí mismo- tú no te preocupes madre, te sentirás orgullosa.

-Ya lo estoy hijo mío- hablo la mujer- tu solo se quién eres y no te olvides de mi

\- Por supuesto que no madre.

Sai se acercó a ella besando su mejilla. Juraba silenciosamente ante ella que apostaría todo en su venganza, daba lo mismo que hacer. Él haría pagar.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

El Instituto Kodaira High School, es el Instituto e internado semanal de los mejores estudiantes de Japón, además de ser de la alta sociedad, son estudiantes ejemplares en cuanto a notas. El instituto cuenta con amplias instalaciones para la comodidad de los estudiantes.

El director del establecimiento es Orochimaru, teniendo como secretaria a la señorita Kurenai, una pelinegra, la cual ayuda a cada uno de los estudiantes en cuanto a castigos y problemas.

El año escolar pronto comenzaría y no era sorpresa que quien se encargaba del financiamiento del Instituto fuera Fugaku Uchiha, y no, no solo por ser el vicepresidente de Japón, más bien, como forma de mantener bajo su control a, según él, el estúpido director, y por supuesto a su pequeño hijo.

Durante la tarde comenzarían a llegar las familias más importantes del país. Pronto, las vidas de cada uno se toparían, pronto, juntos pelearían contra toda la adversidad de lo que es el mundo real.

* * *

 ** _Bueno eh aquí el prologo, la ansiada presentación. jaja -.-' no sé si les habrá gustado, me como las uñas del nervio._**

 ** _Espero algún ser que se apiade de mi y me deje un comentario, ñau :3 me harían felices :3_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _PD: Pronto subiré las continuaciones de mis otros Fics (:_**


	2. De presentaciones y encuentros

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Muchas Gracias a quienes leyeron el prologo de este proyecto que tenía, como dije anteriormente esta publicado en otra página hasta cierto capítulo, espero que les guste para continuarlo :3 El capítulo de hoy va especialmente dedicado a **D.P.I.Y.O.N y Lincoqueo** , eh de decirles que sí, Sakura es una de nuestras rebeldes, con un SasuSaku muy lindo, como una rosa, pero una rosa que esta llena de espinas. No todo será amor en esta historia, creo, jaja .-. Espero disfruten el capítulo :3_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Esta historia es de mi total autoria. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta prohibido re-subir o tomar la historia sin autrorización._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura tomaba sus maletas en casa de su madre. Estaba hastiada. Lo que menos soportaba era a los hijitos de papá, y ahora, ahora además de todo lo malo debía convivir con ellos. Tenten, quien estaba a su lado solo suspiraba, su amiga era dura y terca, amaba a su madre, lo sabía, pero también sabía que estaba cansada de ella y su carrera.

-¿Estás lista Saku?- pregunto la ojimiel

\- Hn, sí- hablo seca mirando el nuevo uniforme

\- ¿Aun estás molesta conmigo?- pregunto la ojimiel

\- No Tenten- susurro- sabes que no, es más agradezco a la vida tenerte, eres como mi hermana gatita

\- Lo sé- dijo la peli castaña abrazándola – tú eres la mía

\- Hn, no estoy molesta contigo- hablo- estoy molesta por este estúpido uniforme

\- Son tres combinaciones de colores- hablo Tenten

\- Lo sé- gruño- pero ¿has visto? – Tenten observo cada uno con detalle.

Dos de ellos eran totalmente iguales con diferentes colores, azul y negro. La falda llegaba a simple viste tres o cuatro centímetros arriba de la rodilla, poseían dispensadores de color rojo, que hacían parecer la parte de arriba de una jardinera, la corbata, al menos para las mujeres era una cinta con una simple forma de color rojo, en el caso del uniforme negro había una chaqueta de cotelé con la insignia del instituto, las calcetas eran blancas hasta la rodilla con botas azules o negras con taco, o zapatos formales con la misma cantidad de cm de taco que las botas, de color negro, el uniforme negro, además traía consigo una boina para las damas.

\- Bien- susurro Tenten- ¿el tercero?- Sakura apunto molesta, la peli café sabía que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hablar.

El último, al parecer era el menos favorito, una falda a cuadrille roja y negra, camisa celeste clara, mismo listón de corbata, chaqueta color roja y botas negras con los mismos calcetines largos.

-Bravo, seré una puta andante con este uniforme- bramo Sakura

\- No seas tonta, Sakura te pones cosas más sexys y apretadas que esta falda- hablo su amiga

\- Sí. Pero dime ¿Qué Instituto te hace utilizar tacones?

\- Bien. Punto a tu favor- susurro la chica riendo- ¿te irás vestida?

\- Já, no, ni loca, me pondré el uniforme allá- hablo la ojijade- ¿tú?

\- Pf, Sakura mírame- la ojimiel llevaba unas calzas negras, zapatillas y un polerón azul con blanco, su cabello recogido en sus dos típicos tomates y su rostro, apenas con algo de base para dar luz- ese uniforme es lo que jamás en mi vida me pondría

-Hn, lo sé, pero eres hermosa gatita- hablo guiñando su ojo- putas o no, seguramente llamaremos la atención

La ojijade y la ojimiel tomaron sus maletas y bolsos para dirigirse al living, allí su madre tomaba un vaso de jugo light con su amiga pelirrubia, al ver a su hija y amiga hablo- ¿están listas?- pregunto emocionada con la intención de acompañarles

Sakura asintió- pero ni te levantes mamita, nos iremos con el chofer, ya estoy bastante grande para que estés afuera dejándome

Tsunade sonrío al ver la cara de Mebuki- oh, por favor amiga, Sakura, esta vez tiene razón- dijo- mejor quedémonos aquí y ordenemos tu nuevo hogar

\- Tsunade tiene razón mamita- dijo la ojijade sonriendo- yo te llamare ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto besando su mejilla- además estoy con Tenten, no nos pasara nada

\- Se cuidan- hablo la peli castaña sonriendo- compórtate Sakura

La muchacha asintió saliendo de casa. Tsunade suspiro y miro a su amiga- no puedes verla como una niñita toda la vida – hablo bebiendo de su jugo- Sakura ya es toda una mujercita, quieras o no.

Mebuki suspiro triste- lo sé, pero siento que no estuve con ella- hablo- no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, solo estar con ella y ser su madre- hablo firmemente- no su amiga.

\- Lo sé- murmuro la mujer.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Ino había llegado al Instituto, había tenido la misma pieza que veces anteriores, solo que esta vez se percató de un nuevo nombre "Haruno Sakura", con un simple gesto paso de largo y al entrar observo a sus dos mejores amigas, Temari y Karin.

Temari era una de las mejores amigas de Ino, era rubia y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, una muchacha dura y fuerte, hombre que deseaba lo tenía, con tan solo 17 años era una de las muchachas más deseadas. Últimamente se rumoreaba un amorío con el gran Uchiha Sasuke, cosa que aún no era des admitida aún. En cuanto a Karin, era una muchacha fría, más su corazón era muy frágil, si bien su cuerpo era muy lindo, la pelirroja escondía muchos secretos.

\- ¡Temari, Karin!- grito la pelirrubia sonriendo

\- Oh por Dios- dijo Temari- Ino, al fin, pensé que llegarías tarde- dijo abrazándole

\- No, sabes que no- dijo la ojiazul- papá jamás me dejaría llegar tarde- susurro- pero bien ¿Qué cama tienen?

\- Yo escogí esta- hablo la pelirroja sonriendo- Temari la de allí- apunto

\- Genial- hablo Ino- yo escogeré esta- hablo- por cierto, ¿vieron que tendremos compañera nueva?

\- Si, Haruno Sakura- hablo Temari- por lo que sé es hija de la modelo Mebuki Haruno

Ino abrió sus ojos sorprendida- ¿en serio?- hablo. Karin asintió sonriente- ¡genial! Seguro su hija es de las nuestras.

Pero ninguna de las tres sabía lo que les esperaba. Haruno Sakura no era precisamente lo que ellas buscaban.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sasuke había llegado al cuarto correspondiente, allí ya estaban Gaara y Naruto. Sasuke sonrío de lado, la habitación era la misma que había utilizado Itachi durante sus años en el Instituto. El Uchiha solo lograba sentir aprecio y admiración por su hermano mayor, por lo que apreciaba estar en la pieza que su hermano había utilizado.

\- Eh Teme, ¿Qué tal estas semanas?- pegunto el pelirrubio

\- Hn, bien- mascullo de manera cortante- ¿saben si estará el idiota de Mako en nuestro cuarto?

\- Hmp, no, no lo creo, han puesto a uno de los nuevos aquí este año- hablo el pelirrojo- te dejamos la misma cama que el año anterior

\- Hmp. Está bien- respondió el moreno- ¿algo nuevo?

\- No, solo los rumores, Sasuke ¿estas con Temari?- pregunto Naruto mirándole

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En la oficina del Director, estaba Orochimaru, quien le daba la bienvenida a Kakashi Hatake, el nuevo profesor de "ética y vida cotidiana", el nuevo ramo instaurado por el consejo educativo de la Institución. El peliplateado, además de ser profesor de planta, era ahora el nuevo profesor a cargo del curso que contaba a estudiantes tan exitosos como Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka.

En el Instituto, los profesores de planta poseían un piso especial para vivir, aquel era el quinto piso, exclusivo para ellos, por lo que de ahora en adelante el peliplateado se acostumbraría a convivir con estudiantes y viceversa.

Su misión era cambiar la perspectiva de los adolescentes que allí estudiaban, hacerles entender la realidad y sacar la venda de sus ojos. Cuando eso estuviese completado, como si de un hada madrina se tratara, se marcharía.

Al salir de la habitación, un muchacho peli celeste entro mirando a su padre- Mitsuki- hablo serio- ¿tu madre?

\- No lo sé. En el casino, tal vez. Dijo que necesitabas hablarme-sentencio sentándose en una silla

\- Así es. Hijo necesito tu apoyo, que estés pendiente de todo ¿sí? – Hablo- no puedo dejar que me quiten el puesto

\- Está bien. Pero realmente estoy cansado de seguir con la consigna de "hijo del director"- hablo gestando un entre comillas con sus manos- todos me ven como bicho raro

\- Hn, no seas dramático y ayuda a tu padre- hablo el pelinegro- ahora vete, pronto se hará el saludo oficial

\- Hn, si, si, como sea- hablo saliendo de la habitación.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sai bajaba de su motocicleta sacando su casco, así que esta era el "Gran" Instituto de Japón, sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, desde aquí podría manejarse más por la ciudad buscando lo que buscaba. El establecimiento era amplio, grande y bonito, se notaba que era de niños ricos. Suspiro, ojalá encontrar a alguien de su clase.

De pronto, pudo observar como un automóvil se estacionaba a su lado, del bajaba una pelirrosa y peli café, al observarla sonrío, se notaba a lo lejos que a pesar de ser de clase alta no era igual al resto, su ropa la delataba, constaba con una camiseta negra con la parte de los brazos semitransparente, una mini falda del mismo tono y unas botas debajo de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba totalmente liso, y se miraba detalladamente se podía observar algunos mechones por debajo color negro, hacía poco había teñido algunas mechas rosas por negras, pero la verdad solo se notaba al tomar su cabello en una coleta alta. Sus ojos estaban maquillados a la perfección, y sus labios brillando por el brillo transparente.

\- Pf, que porquería- hablo mirando a su amiga, para percatarse de la mirada de Sai- y tú ¿Qué?

\- Hn, nada, creo lo mismo que tú- dijo sonriendo.

\- Hn, ya me agradaste morenito- hablo la muchacha- soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura- dijo extendiendo la mano

\- Yo Sai- hablo devolviendo el gesto, para mirar a Tenten- ¿son hermanas?

\- Algo así- dijo la muchacha ojimiel- soy Tenten, su mejor amiga.

\- Genial- susurro el moreno.

Al terminar, todos entraron al edificio, siendo recibidos por Kurenai, todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, Sakura observo el número de habitación- creo que quedamos separadas gatita- susurro la ojijade

\- Sí- hablo mirando su puerta- me ha tocado con Hinata Hyuuga y la otra cama está vacía- hablo- ¿te veo al rato gatita?- Sakura solo asintió.

La ojijade al entrar al cuarto observo a las amigas de Ino sentadas, al igual que ella, platicando, en su mente no pudo más que desaprobarlas, parecían muñequitas, hijas de papi y mami. Murmuro asqueada.

Ino y las chicas al observarla abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, aquella pelirrosa con maletas era acaso ¿Sakura?- Perdona- hablo Ino siendo "amable"- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Hn. Sakura Haruno. Compañera de cuarto- dijo bufando

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Temari- ¿así vestida?

\- ¿Algún problema?- dijo la ojijade arqueando su ceja- no debo porque dar explicaciones.

\- ¡Es que no puedes ser hija de la modelo de alta costura!- Sakura carcajeo, alta costura, vaya que consideraban a su madre una estrella de la moda.

\- Pues, así son las cosas- dijo la muchacha alzando sus hombros despreocupada- como ya ven no soy una niña rica y consentida como ustedes

\- ¿Perdón?- dijo Ino molesta- ninguna de nosotras es así

\- Como sea- hablo Sakura- ¿Qué cama esta des utilizada?- hablo mirando las camas. Karin indico la última- genial- mascullo dejando su maleta tirada

Las tres chicas la vieron marchar sorprendidas, aunque la pelirrubia ojiceleste tenía su ceño fruncido. Ella no era una niña consentida, ni mimada, según ella todo lo contrario, entonces ¿Qué se creía esa inepta para decir tal estupidez? Las chicas le miraron, entonces Ino sonrío- vamos, debemos comentarle a Sasuke acerca de esta novata- hablo saliendo del cuarto. Las tres ya se habían cambiado.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sasuke se había cambiado, ahora andaba con el uniforme de color negro, que para los hombres era un pantalón color negro, zapatos formales, camisa blanca, corbata de tonalidad roja y una chaqueta de igual color que el pantalón con la insignia del colegio.

\- ¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto- baja, las descerebradas andan aquí, apúrate.

El Uchiha gruño y bajo hacia la habitación. Al bajar observo a Ino, Temari y Karin sentadas en una de las camas- ¿Qué hacen aquí Ino?- pregunto- sabes que si las ven las amonestaran tontita- dijo sonriendo de lado mientras la abrazaba.

Ino era una fiel y vieja amiga del pelinegro, se conocían desde pequeños, Sasuke la quería mucho y siempre cuidaba de ella. Ino le sonrío- Idiota- susurro- solo venimos para contarte de la nueva novata- aclaro

Temari le observo de reojo- es Haruno Sakura- Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara le miraron.

\- ¿Es en serio?- pregunto Gaara- ¿es hija de una modelo internacional?

\- Es una loca- susurro Karin

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Karin?- bramo el pelirrubio. Todos le miraron sorprendidos ante su reacción.

\- Dobe- hablo el morocho- ¿hay algo que quieras decir?- dijo acallando con la mirada a las recién llegadas.

\- Sakura es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria- dijo el ojiazul- mi madre y tía Mebuki se conocen desde la secundaria, cuando nació Sakura-Chan, apenas tenía unos meses de vida, por lo que, mientras su madre realizaba eventos se quedaba en casa con nosotros- dijo Naruto sonriendo- por lo que no permito que le llamen así

\- Hmp, me da igual Naruto- dijo Ino molesta- nos trató de niñas y niños mimados. Si tanto le molesta se puede marchar por donde vino

Sasuke gruño, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía lentamente. Nadie le llamaba niño mimado, mucho menos a su mejor amiga. Sasuke observo al Uzumaki- ¿algo que decir?- pregunto con su contenida voz.

Naruto negó lentamente- Ay Kami, Sakura sigue igual de rebelde- susurro.

Al terminar la conversación todos se dirigieron al salón de eventos, allí se les daría la bienvenida a todos en la escuela. Mientras caminaban Temari se acercó a Sasuke- ¿Ya sabes del rumor?- pregunto avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrío de lado-Claro que lo sé- susurro-Pero, Temari, ten algo claro, tú no eres mi novia, yo no tengo novia- aclaro- si quieres pasarla bien con ciertos límites, adelante- susurro dejándole sola.

La ojimiel le miro frunciendo su ceño, estaba molesta, su vida no era la mejor de todas, era de clase media acomodada, pero siempre la mirarían en menos, estaba molesta, muy molesta, ella merecía ser una princesa, una reina, tener los lujos que siempre mereció, pero la vida le recalcaba que tales cosas jamás podrían ser para ella.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sakura caminaba en conjunto de su amiga y Hinata, quien compartía cuarto con el ojimiel. La ojijade había visto en la mirada de la pelinegra el sufrimiento, el dolor, y el poco agrado de estar en aquella escuela. No era una niña rica, era una niña con un apellido de millonario, importante y reconocido, pero su carácter mostraba lo humilde que era. Las tres ya cambiadas caminaban al salón, perdidas se encontraron con Sai, al llegar, un profesor les dio las indicaciones, su curso estaba reunido en un sector específico y cada uno de ellos sentados. Al llegar Ino le observo murmurándole algo al ojinegro, quien miro detalladamente a la pelirrosa, ésta sin tomar importancia camino en conjunto de sus amigos y se sentó.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron en el escenario y allí, entre tanto movimiento subió el director, Orochimaru, con el himno de la institución de fondo. Al subir carraspeo su voz y se acercó aún más al micrófono, allí estuvo parado durante una hora realizando el discurso, de quien era, del Instituto, de quiénes formaría, cómo, la lista de profesores, reglamento y un montón de cosas más, aburridos todos lo observaban. Al finalizar los aplausos invadieron el salón, sintiéndose halagado él bajo y sonrío, más lo que no sabía es que los estudiantes aplaudían por haber finalizado.

Al finalizar cada uno debió marchar a su sala. Allí se haría la presentación. Al llegar, cada uno tomo asiento, el moreno observo a los recién llegados, en particular a la pelirrosa, quien parecía ser muy rebelde. Sakura, por el contrario le observo con una ceja alzada, muchas habían murmurado su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, ella sonrío, el típico hijo de papá.

Naruto, quien se adentraba en la sala se acercó a ella susurrando su nombre, meses sin verse, desde la noche buena que habían pasado juntos en Estados Unidos- Naru-Baka- saludo Sakura sonriendo mientras le abrazaba

-Sakura-Chan, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí- hablo él- veo que continuas igual de rebelde con tu estilo ¿no?

\- Sabes que no cambiara- dijo una ojimiel a su lado

\- Tenten- hablo asombrado- sabía que no te dejarían en Estados Unidos- el muchacho solo atino a abrazarlas a ambas, sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros- mis hermanitas lindas. Les prometo que será un año muy lindo

\- Si tú lo dices- dijo Sakura no muy convencida, mientras se sentaba.

De pronto, entre tanto ruido, un hombre peliplateado carraspeo la voz. Todos le observaron- Soy Kakashi Hatake- hablo con una voz seria- Su nuevo profesor de ética y profesor jefe- dijo sonriendo- bien, para comenzar pasare lista- hablo caramente.

\- Ama Tenten- hablo mirando la lista. La peli café levanto la mano- aquí dice que eres nueva, así que prefiero que te levantes y te presentes- la muchacha asintió- todos los nuevos harán lo mismo ¿sí?- el curso entero asintió.

La muchacha de coletas se levantó y observo a sus compañeros- mi nombre es Tenten, vengo de los Estados Unidos, me gusta el Karate y mi mejor amiga es Sakura- hablo sonriendo levemente.

\- Bien, Fuku Mako- hablo nuevamente Kakashi. Un peli café de ojos marrones levanto la mano. El muchacho era el enemigo oficial del Uchiha, si bien, no era tan popular entre las féminas, nadie podría negar su belleza, un tipo alto, musculoso, de pelo desordenado y rebelde. Su único "problema" ser el mateo del curso.

Sasuke le miro desafiante, en algún momento la amistad los había unido, más al parecer algo bastante grande los había alejado, al nivel de odiarse mutuamente.

\- Haruno Sakura- exclamo nuevamente el profesor. Sakura se levantó de su puesto, todos le miraron, en especial Mako y Sasuke, quienes estaban al pendiente de cada mínimo movimiento- Mi nombre es Sakura- hablo con desinterés.

Kakashi tuvo una gotita al estilo anime- Mm, algo más que puedas decirnos por favor- dijo rascando su nuca. Ante esto la pelirrubia de Ino río

\- ¿Para qué quiere que hable?- dijo- se puede notar que es una inadaptada.

La pelirrosa le miro frunciendo el ceño. Esto no se quedaría así, más solo suspiro mirando al resto de sus compañeros, a los que se podían atribuir el carácter de Pro-Ino y En contra de la ojiceleste- Bien- suspiro la ojijade-vengo de Estados Unidos, New York, odio a las personas hipócritas y mentirosas- bramo- y me gusta el canto ¿feliz?- pregunto mirando a Kakashi, este asintió.

\- Hyuuga Hinata- dijo mirando la lista buscando con la mirada. La pelinegra de ojos perlas se levantó- Me llamo Hinata-susurro- vivo con mi madre y hermana pequeña cerca del centro de Tokio- hablo sonrojada. Tenten y Sakura sonrieron mostrándole seguridad, mientras que un pelirrubio le miraba embelesado.

\- Mitsuki

\- Moto Sai- exclamo el peliplateado. El muchacho de pelo negro se levantó- Vengo de un pueblo cerca de aquí, soy estudiante becado, vivo con mi madre y un primo- hablo fuertemente- no me gusta la gente creída- Dijo mirando directamente a Ino.

\- Bien- hablo el hombre- Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara- hablaba, mientras colocaba a los presentes en la lista- Take Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino.

El curso completo. Kakashi suspiro, realmente era un curso bastante diverso, a pesar de estar cada uno en su burbuja personal. Este año sería difícil, convencerlos de mirarse a sí mismos buscando sus errores y verdaderos caminos- Bien, pueden salir durante unos minutos, a la vuelta comenzaremos con la materia- hablo. En menos de treinta segundos el salón estaba vacío.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En la mansión Hyuuga, una mujer de contextura fina, mirada altanera y cabello corto de melena observaba al patriarca de los Hyuuga, en sus manos una carta del Instituto Kodaira High School era agitada de manera violenta, buscando una explicación, aquella era una copia de admisión para Hinata.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto Hyuuga?- exclamo aquella mujer- ¿Cómo puedes haber pedido admisión para esa…?- hablo mirando los ojos de su marido- esa estúpida niña.

\- ¡Basta, Akiko!- grito ya perdiendo la calma- esa estúpida niña como dices tú es mi hija ¿comprendes? No lo escogí pero es mi hija, y no voy a dejar que ella tenga mi apellido y viva en condiciones precarias

\- Oh, tan condescendiente que eres cariño- mascullo molesta- Esa niña es una huacha ¿no lo entiendes?- mascullo molesta dando vueltas por el escritorio de su marido, sus tacones se sentían a cada paso- ¡Maldita sea Hiashi! Me fuiste infiel y cada día me recalcas a la niña que tuviste con otra mujer- dijo furiosa. Sus ojos se cristalizaron fuertemente.

\- Esa mujer- hablo fuertemente- fue la mujer de la que me enamore- su puño golpeo la mesa- siempre lo supiste Akiko, antes de comprometernos sabías que amaba a esa mujer, desde que era un idiota de corta edad la deseaba.

\- Hmp- gruño- ¿Por qué?- susurro- yo siempre te he amado y aun así la continúas prefiriendo

\- Yo no escogí ser padre de Hinata- hablo calmado- si a eso te refieres, no quería ser padre, al menos no así- hablo- pero no me arrepiento, aunque demuestre lo contrario ante mi familia.

\- Idiota- mascullo- no voy a permitir que ganes Hyuuga, recuerda quien soy. Ya no soy la estúpida niña que te juraba amor eterno, ahora soy tu esposa ¡Que no se te olvide!- la mujer salió del escritorio cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Akiko entro a su pieza matrimonial, una gran pieza de color beige, parecía de cuento perfecto, pero no lo era. Las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar, se sentía una idiota, como odiaba a la pequeña Hinata, y aún más a su madre. Desde que había conocido al patriarca de la familia se había enamorado, sus padres al ser socios los habían comprometido, aquellos días estuvieron llenos de ilusión, hasta que lo vio con la mujer que le había quitado su amor, siempre había sabido de su relación, aun así lo había permitido, no podía quedar como una tonta frente la sociedad ni su familia. Pero todo cambio cuando aquella mujer quedó embarazada, embarazada cuando ella no podía darle herederos a su esposo, su ego se quebró, su amor desvaneció, en él vio la ilusión y decidió ser la perra que él merecía, aunque lo amase, ella ya no le aceptaría nada.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En el casino Sakura compraba un pan con palta y jamón, cuando Ino y sus amigas se acercaron para comprar algo para comer, al darse vuelta la ojijade le miro directo a los ojos con una sonrisa maligna- Que lindo ¿no?- hablo, dejando a las muchachas sin entender- justo pensaba en ti Barbie de cuarta- La pelirrubia le miro sorprendida

\- ¿Qué dijiste Sakura?- pregunto molesta

\- Hn, dije lo que eres- aclaro- ah, por cierto te vuelves a meter conmigo y la pagaras caro ¿escuchaste?

Tenten miraba a lo lejos junto con Hinata, ambas estaban preocupadas. Si bien, Hinata conocía hace poco a la Haruno, un profundo cariño nacía tan solo al observar su forma de ser.

\- Nadie me amenaza Haruno- bufo la ojiazul- menos una idiota revolucionaria como tú.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto molesta- al menos estoy orgullosa de saber lo que es la verdadera vida Ino, nadie me ve la cara de tonta, sé lo que pasa en el mundo, en mi entorno y en mi país. No soy una Barbie sin cerebro.

-Eres una tonta- bramo Ino tomándole del cabello para tironeárselo y comenzar una batalla.

Todo el mundo en el casino se acercó, Tenten, Hinata, Sai y Naruto trataron de separarlas, pero ninguna se rendía, Ino tironeaba el cabello de la ojijade y Sakura le empujaba fuertemente. En eso, un pelinegro de ojos azabache se acercó corriendo separando a Ino de la muchacha ojos jade- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Ino!- bramo molesto el Uchiha, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cuerpo tenso- ella tiene quien la defienda

\- Hn, No me interesa niño bonito- hablo ella molesta, mientras arreglaba su uniforme- se creen todo por estar en esta Institución de mierda- dijo riéndose- tampoco es como que quisiera acercarme a ustedes- hablo indiferente, mientras se marchaba.

Sasuke le miro molesto. ¿Quién se creía ella para hacerle esto? Los había humillado y esto no quedaría así.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Chan...Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, ¿Les ha gustado?_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? Realmente espero sus opiniones :c apiádense de mi jaja_

 _Muchas Gracias, nuevamente a quien comentó y dejo su Follower. Me han hecho feliz :3_

 _Besitos y nos vemos prontito_

 _Mila_


	3. Lo que fui, lo que soy

_Hola! Eh aquí un capítulo nuevo n.n_

 _Agradecerles a quienes han agregado la historia a Favoritos y a Followers, realmente espero les siga agradando la historia y disfruten el capítulo de hoy :3_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Esta historia es de mi total autoria. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta prohibido re-subir o tomar la historia sin autrorización._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en uno de los Parques que tenía el Instituto, allí en conjunto con Tenten, Hinata, Naruto y Sai hablaban de la vida. De pronto, se pudo sentir el alboroto cerca de allí, la pelirrosa observo a Tenten y esta suspiro. Una mujer peli castaña caminaba en su dirección, y no era cualquier mujer, era Mebuki, la "gran y sexy modelo internacional", Sakura suspiro, su madre caminaba en conjunto de Tsunade- ¡Cariño!- grito- al fin te encontré.

La muchacha pelirrosa bufo- ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?- la mujer le miro con ternura.

-Te extrañaba cielo y no me has llamado Sakura- hablo-pero dejémonos de cosas- dijo observando a los otros- ¿si no es este mi querido Naruto? – pregunto sonriente

\- Tía Mebuki- hablo el ojiazul sonriente- es un placer verla de nuevo

\- Para mí también Naruto, sabes que eres como un hermano para mi hija- hablo sonriente- y me alegro de que estés aquí, así estaré más tranquila

-Claro que sí, puede estar tranquila ¡de verás!- dijo riendo. Sakura bufo y Sai río ¿Tan maldadosa, rebelde y rompe reglas era la ojijade?

\- ¿Y este niñito pelinegro quién es?- pregunto la mujer- ¿y ella? Oh cielo ¿ya tienes nuevos amigos?

\- Oh por Kami, ella es Hinata madre y él es Sai- hablo- y antes de que digas algo, no, no es mi novio.

\- Hn, no sé qué crees de mi Sakura- hablo ofendida su madre- pero me alegro que a tengas nuevos amigos

\- Claro mamita- dijo sarcástica- ahora ¿Por qué no te vas? Yo estoy bien y no me iré a ninguna parte, lo prometo, puedes decirle a papá que esté tranquilo.

\- Tu hija tiene razón- hablo Tsunade por primera vez- por cierto soy Tsunade chicos- hablo con una sonrisa- Mebuki tienes una sesión de fotos en una hora, deja a tu hija y vámonos.

Mebuki y Tsunade se despidieron de todos y se encaminaron a la salida. La ojijade miro a sus amigos quienes reían, la chica solo se unió a sus risas, su madre era un poco loca y sobreprotectora, pero dentro de todo sabía que no podía estar sin ella.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Ino, Karin, Temari, Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban fuera del salón, pronto tocarían la última campanada del día para entrar a la última clase, que ciertamente, hoy, era la primera.

\- No puedo creer que esa pelo de chicle sea tan sublevada- hablo- no merece estar en nuestra institución

\- No lo creo así- hablo Mitsuki, quien estaba a un lado del grupo apoyado en la muralla- al fin alguien les dice lo que merecen

\- Hmp, y a ti ¿Quién mierda te llamo?- pregunto el Uchiha- nadie quiere saber tu opinión bicho raro.

\- Hn, solo decía- dijo suspirando mientras entraba al salón

\- Ahora todos quieren a esa maldita rosa- hablo Temari molesta- hasta Naruto está con ellos ahora

\- Hmp, da igual dejen al Dobe- hablo el Uchiha molesto

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Ino- Pero Sasuke…

\- Pero nada Ino- hablo- puede que esa tonta de Haruno nos caiga mal, pero realmente no me enojaré con Naruto- bufo- él tiene una historia y hay que respetarla

\- Tiene razón- exclamo Gaara de manera seria- ninguno tiene derecho a juzgarlo, la conoce desde que nació, no podemos solo enojarnos Ino

\- Ugh, está bien- susurro Ino molesta- ¿Karin, Temari acompáñenme al tocador?- ambas asintieron.

Las tres se encaminaron al baño, ya que pronto sonaría el pronto, Ino miro de reojo a Karin quien comía una barra de Chocolate- Karin ¿Qué haces comiendo eso? Te hará daño a tu rostro, además ¿has visto cuantas calorías tiene?- pregunto- amiga, por favor, te ha costado mucho bajar de peso, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo.

Karin bajo la mirada- tienes razón- susurro botando el chocolate al basurero.

 _ **Flash Black**_

\- _Karin, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Ino encontrándole recostada en la cama- ¿Qué sucedió?_

\- _Mi madre se ha enojado conmigo Ino- hablo- con las fiestas de fin de año he subido de peso, mi madre me ha dicho que parezco un cerdo_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- pregunto Ino mirándole. Karin jamás había sido gorda, sino más bien, era una chica curvilínea, que como todas mantenía alguno que otro "rollito"_

\- _Sí, tú sabes, mi hermana es muy delgada y bonita- hablo- tiene novio y además es hijo de uno de los políticos más importantes, en cambio yo…-susurro_

\- _¿Tú qué?- dijo Ino molesta abrazándole- no estés así, tu madre está loca, eres hermosa Karin, no dejes que sus palabras te carcoman_

\- _¡No!- grito Karin secando sus lágrimas- Ino tú no entiendes, mi madre es capaz de todo, yo debo bajar de peso, sea como sea, no soporto que me trate con indiferencia._

\- _Tonta- susurro- yo te ayudare amiga, pero ya no llores._

\- _Gracias- dijo abrazando a la ojiazul._

 _ **Fin Flash Black**_

Karin mantenía su mirada pérdida, desde aquel día se desvivía por bajar de peso, le dolía que su madre la mirara con desprecio, con recelo y decepción y no estaba dispuesta a continuar así, a pesar de morirse de hambre, lo haría todo por ver alguna mínima sonrisa de su progenitora.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Mako se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su madre, su familia tenía un Restaurant y un bar, el cual era de su padre, pero éste se había ido preso por narcotráfico dejando a su madre como dueña del negocio y todas las deudas- ¿Estas segura que lo cerraran?...Joder mamá, no estés mal ya pensaré en algo- susurro- solo no te preocupes, si te pasa algo me muero, ahora debo colgar, ya comienza la clase- hablo colgando.

Estaba frustrado, su negocio pronto cerraría y además de todas las deudas su madre sufría de un cáncer muy grande al pulmón, cosa que hacía aun peor la noticia, sin percatarse tropezó con Sakura y los chicos, Naruto le miro frunciendo levemente el ceño- Mako- mascullo

\- Naruto- dijo mirándole para mirar a Sakura, quien sin percatarse de su pequeña rencilla miro sus ojos tristes

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto- ¿Mako?- pregunto nuevamente dudosa

\- ¿Eh?- dijo, Hinata, Tenten y Sai le miraban preocupados, en cambio Naruto solo apretaba los puños, ellos no sabían la historia de Sasuke y tampoco es como si les importará- Nada….-susurro

Naruto tomo a la Haruno del brazo- no le pasa nada Sakura-Chan- dijo tironeándola- mejor vámonos

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo la ojijade parando de golpe

\- Si- hablo Sai- es claro que algo sucede ¿Por qué no dejas que hablemos con él?

\- No puedo decirles nada- susurro- lo siento Sakura-Chan debo irme

Todos miraron al ojiazul marcharse, la ojijade bajo la mirada sin entender, Hinata quien estaba a su lado le miro con una sonrisa- no te preocupes Sakura-Chan después podrás hablar con el- dijo- ¿verdad Tenten?

\- Claro amigo, ahora vente vamos a ver a Mako- dijo apuntando a Sai quien ya hablaba con él.

Sakura miro a Sai quien hablo- debemos ayudarlo- hablo seriamente- su madre tiene muchas deudas y cerraran su única fuente de ingresos sin contar que sufre de cáncer- hablo. Todos miraron abriendo los ojos

\- No…-susurro- no quiero lastima de su parte, ya me basta la mirada de los otros

\- Nadie te tiene lastima- hablo duramente la ojijade- y si no quieres que te vean así cambia tu actitud- dijo caminando hacia el salón molesta.

Mako, Sai y Hinata miraron sorprendidos, Tenten sonrío apenada- lo siento- hablo- realmente lo siento por ti Mako- dijo- Sakura te ayudará, solo no le tomen en cuenta- dijo corriendo en dirección a la muchacha.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Ya en el salón Kakashi entraba con un café en su mano, miro a todo mundo y sonrío- para dar inicio a nuestro curso hablaremos de ética- hablo mirándoles- sobre sus evaluaciones les diré la clase siguiente, hoy solo quiero saber quién sabe qué es el ética- hablo- ¿Qué es lo ético y antiético?

Todos bajaron las miradas, incluso Mako, entonces Sakura levanto el brazo- lo que estudia el bien y mal en una sociedad- hablo la Haruno

\- Bien, ¿podrías dar un ejemplo?- dijo el peliplateado

-La política es antiética- señalo molesta- aquí y en el país más "democrático", es cosa de ver las manipulaciones del señor Uchiha para llegar a la cima- hablo

Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿Qué estás diciendo Haruno?- dijo molesto

\- La verdad, si tú y el resto viven en una burbuja no es mi problema Sasuke- hablo- o ¿crees que tu padre ayuda al prójimo o a la gente pobre?- pregunto

El salón quedo en completo silencio, hasta Kakashi se impresiono de las palabras de la ojijade, claramente él tenía una opinión y posición política, pero no podía influenciar. De pronto Temari intervino- ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?- dijo molesta- eres hija de una modelo y un empresario, no me digas que has vivido pobreza- dijo riendo. Tanto Sasuke como Ino rieron notoriamente, a diferencia de Karin y Gaara que lo hicieron levemente.

\- A diferencia tuya Temari- dijo Tenten- Sakura si puede hablar de ello con confianza- murmuro- yo vengo de un orfanato- ante esto todos le miraron sorprendidos

\- Así es- dijo la ojijade- Tenten es mi mejor amiga y es de un orfanato de menores, porque a diferencia de ustedes yo si me preocupo por personas así, desde que soy pequeña mi madre y yo colaboramos con distintos hogares y lugares de autoayuda- bramo- yo si he ayudado a gente drogadicta o vagabunda, he visto a personas morir de frío por las noches y les doy alimentos y abrigo, al menos trato de mejorar el mundo- dijo desafiante- y no tan solo yo, Naruto me ha acompañado varias veces en mis labores

\- Eso es cierto- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Kakashi sonrío orgulloso- Me alegro por tu labor Sakura, tener consciencia a esta edad y con tantos lujos es claramente una virtud que me gustaría explotar en tus compañeros

-¿Qué?- dijo Ino sorprendida- ¿Cree que mi padre donará dinero a gente floja?

-¿Floja?- pregunto Sakura- se nota que esta sala, con algunas excepciones está llena de niños ricos, ¿flojos? ¿Acaso sabes cuantas personas han pasado por problemas y sus jefes los echan porque si? Tú no sabes nada, ninguno sabe nada- hablo- cuantos niños han sido abandonados por carencia, llegara algún momento en que se sentirán vacíos- exclamo molesta- ustedes no conocen el significado de vivir

\- ¿y tú sí?- pregunto Karin

\- No lo sé- dijo Sakura- pero tengo moral, tengo principios y valores Karin, lucho por mis sueños, que son míos, no los de mi madre o padre, yo hago lo que me hace feliz y me llena el alma, el dinero no me interesa- hablo- si estoy aquí es por mi padre, por asuntos delicados de mi familia, no porque haya pedido estar en un instituto tan vacío

\- No puedo creer que este escuchando tantas blasfemias y tonteras de una rosita- exclamo Gaara- mis padres no pagan para escuchar tantas críticas a mi nivel. ¿o es que no sabe profesor, que el padre de Sasuke es quien tiene posesión de un 50% de esta institución?

-Lo sé Gaara- dijo relajado- ¿algo que decir Sasuke? ¿Acaso les molesta que no piensen igual a ustedes? Cada uno posee una moral según su crianza, no voy a opinar acerca de lo que piensa Sakura- dijo- pero cada uno puedo opinar lo que quiera, no es en eso en que se basa una democracia, creo que no somos tan parecidos a Corea y su política restrictiva

-Hmp, no puedo decir nada- hablo- no me interesa lo que crea el resto del mundo y menos una chica como ella

\- Hmp- exclamo Sakura riendo- es lo único que saben decir

\- Bien. Bien- dijo Kakashi acallando los murmullos que comenzaban a aparecer- haremos un trabajo de lo ético y antiético, será de diagnóstico, pero quien no lo traiga la próxima clase tendrá un punto menos para la prueba de unidad.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Por la noche Sakura le pidió a Naruto poder reunir al curso a las afuera del Instituto, allí, al estar todos reunidos Sakura hablo- Los mande a llamar porque mañana por la noche habrá una tocata de beneficencia en el Restaurant y bar de la madre de Mako- dijo. El peli castaño le miro sorprendido, nunca pensó que después de esas palabras que la muchacha le había dado por la tarde haría algo así y menos sin que él lo supiera.

El Uchiha miro a Mako con el ceño fruncido, así que la pelirrosa y el estúpido se llevaban, eso le jodía, no comprendía del todo las razones, pero lo jodía bastante, miro a Ino quien se marchaba, entonces le tomo del brazo- no te vayas- hablo- iremos

\- ¿Qué?- susurro ella sorprendida- pero nos joderán aquí, sabes que será de manera prohibida

\- Vamos, solo quiero joder a Sakura- dijo torciendo su sonrisa- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré si se llegan a enterar.

\- Hn, Sasuke- dijo ella sonriendo- está bien, iremos.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Al día siguiente las clases continuaron con normalidad, aún no comenzaba con todo el año, ya que habían entrado un jueves y viernes, ya desde el lunes todas las actividades y profesores comenzaban con la vida rutinaria.

Por la noche, muchos se habían juntado para arrancarse de la escuela, la Haruno había encontrado una muralla más baja que el resto, con un poco de ayuda cualquiera podría salir sin que nadie se percatara. Al salir todos se marcharon al lugar, Sakura había hecho los contactos necesarios con ayuda de Tsunade para llamar a algunas bandas famosas, mucha gente había, pues también había hecho la publicidad necesaria.

Al llegar, la madre de Mako, una mujer baja y de contextura delgada, quien tenía un vestido largo y negro, en conjunto a un chalequito negro, su cabello tenía un pañuelo y su cara estaba levemente maquillada, se acercó a su hijo abrazándole- oh mi niño, esto es un milagro- hablo feliz.

\- No, no lo es- hablo él- todo es gracias a ella, madre- indico a la pelirrosa que estaba con sus amigos. La ojijade vestía un top negro en conjunto a un short corto y unos botines con taco a tono, su cabello estaba peinado con un leve hopo y un cintillo pequeño de colores grises, su maquillaje era fuerte y oscuro, pero sexy.- Ella organizo esto madre- dijo mirándole

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto, el asintió- entonces vamos a saludar

Mako y su madre se acercaron al grupo, entonces allí ella pudo divisar al pelinegro y pelirrubio que por alguna razón se había separado de su hijo, sorprendiéndola y emocionándole, quizás las buenas causas unen a la gente de buen corazón. Mako tomo la mano de su madre y la llevo a la ojijade- mamá, ella es Sakura- hablo

\- Oh, pero si eres preciosa- dijo la mujer. Sakura sonrío- muchas gracias, querida, mi hijo me ha contado todo

\- No se preocupe- dijo la Haruno- cada vez que pueda les ayudaré

\- Soy Kimi- hablo la mujer sonriendo

\- Entonces, no se preocupe señora Kimi- hablo sonriendo- me gusta la gente que lucha, yo quiero luchar por una vida mejor.

Sasuke, quien estaba un tanto lejano podía ver y seguir los movimientos de la ojijade, entonces Naruto se le acerco con un refresco- Teme- él le miro- Sakura-Chan siempre ha sido así- hablo- no le odies- dijo mirando sus ojos negros- tampoco le hagas daño Sasuke. Nadie sabe lo que el otro vive para permitirse dañarlo, ella no es mala, es una gran mujer, son mis mejores amigos y sé que si el destino nos unió no es una casualidad

\- Hmp, Dobe- hablo el Uchiha- no haré nada, puedes estar tranquilo

\- Hablo en serio Sasuke- respondió el pelirrubio- no permitiré que la pasen a llevar, aunque se sabe defender sola se lo prometí a su madre.

Sasuke miro a la Haruno desde lejos, había pasado un día desde que la conocía y colocaba su mundo en un limbo de emociones, no comprendía a la ojijade, realmente no, pero tal vez Naruto tenía razón, las casualidades no existían.

.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa con Hinata y Tenten, entonces la ojijade hablo- Entonces ¿cuándo le dirás a mi amigo bobo que te atrae Hinata?- pregunto sonriente

-¿Eh-eh?- dijo sonrojada totalmente- ¿Pe...Pero Que dices Sakura-Chan?

\- Lo sabemos- dijo Tenten- es cosa de ver tus ojos, es como ver los ojos de…-dijo pensativa- de Mako cuando te ve Sakura- hablo sorprendida

-¿Qué estás diciendo Gatita?- dijo frunciendo su ceño- no digas tonteras. Hinata debes decirle a Naruto, es un gran chico y estoy segura de que harían una linda pareja

\- Sakura-Chan- dijo apenada la chica mirando la mesa

-Tranquila- susurro- yo te ayudaré.

En ese instante Naruto y Sai se acercaron a la mesa- Eh, Sakura-Chan la banda ya ha llegado, saldrán en unos minutos, pero te venía a preguntar...eh…- decía nervioso jugando con sus manos. Sakura enarco su ceja

\- Naruto comentó que cantabas, ¿Cantarías ahora?- pregunto Sai de manera directa. Sakura le fulmino con la mirada- Oh, por favor Sakura, no me digas que tienes miedo- dijo riendo mientras le molestaba.

A lo lejos Ino, Karin y Temari observaban al "nuevo grupito", la ojiazul no podía quitarle la mirada al pelinegro, algo en él le intrigaba, entonces, sacándole de sus pensamientos Temari hablo- Sai es muy guapo ¿no?- pregunto

\- ¿No que estabas con Sasuke?- pregunto Karin

\- Por supuesto que no Karin- dijo ella sonriendo- es guapo, pero no congeniamos

\- Ah- dijo Ino. Karin le miro notándole la angustia- no sé, Sai no es tan guapo Temari

\- Me apunto al comentario de Ino- dijo sonriéndole Karin

\- Bueno, pero se nota que no es un crío y con eso me bastaría- hablo tomando su jugo de fresa.

De pronto las luces se apagaron levemente y Mako subió al escenario- Buenas noches y bienvenidos todos, muchas gracias por venir- hablo- como saben este Restaurant y bar, tiene como principal característica el Karaoke, pero esta noche vendrán bandas muy conocidas- la gente aplaudía, sobre todo los muchachos- pero antes, quisiera presentarles a una chica, una amiga, es quien organizo todo, así un fuerte aplauso para Sakura Haruno- dijo y todos aplaudían mientras ella subía

La música empezó a sonar y Tenten quien conocía a perfección la letra sonrío triste, Hinata le miro, al igual que Sai, ya por las melodías se sabía que la canción no era para nada bonita, Naruto se acercó a ellos con Sasuke, y se sentaron a un lado.

 _¿Por qué no puede ser perfecto? Este amor ni siquiera es real_

Naruto bajo la mirada y miró a Tenten, quien contuvo un ahogado suspiro de tristeza.

Sasuke observo a ambos. ¿Qué escondía la rosa chica para una canción así?

 _¿Por qué no lloro por ti? El amor estaba muerto desde el comienzo_

\- No es así- susurro Naruto tristemente- Tenten ella sabe que no fue así- dijo el pelirrubio

\- Lo sé Naruto- susurro.

\- Le quería, a su manera pero le quería- susurro para sí mismo el ojiazul.

Sasuke no comprendía nada, al igual que Hinata y Sai, quienes se hacían los locos, sabían que pronto les contarían que sucedía.

El Uchiha por su parte hablo a su amigo- ¿es que acaso la canción es para ti?- pregunto desconcertado. Naruto negó- es una larga historia, Teme- susurro.

 _No te quiero, no te necesito, te olvidaré, no importa seguiré el juego_

Naruto y Tenten eran los únicos que conocían la historia de la rebelde Sakura y Kaito, el príncipe nerd.

 _Escribiendo nuestra canción, somos perfectos, Te Amo_

Sakura miro el vacío, hacía dos años había escrito esta canción. El canto era su expresión, su manera de desahogarse y esta vez era para él, para Kaito.

 _No, todo está mal, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte_

Todo había comenzado hacía dos años, cuando la Haruno había soñado con el amor, con el amor de Kaito, su amigo, amigo de Naruto, amigo de Tenten, siendo el más popular y más ñoño. Sakura le conocía desde que se había mudado, pero entonces se le ocurrió enamorarse de quien no era correcto.

 _No me escuches, nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices_

Voces, millones de voces le hacían recordar el No, él no te enamores de él. Porque Kaito había aprendido a engañar al mundo, a ella, a su corazón. Pero no importaba ella siempre le sonreía, a pesar de tener el corazón roto.

 _Las mentiras a las que sucumbes felizmente ignorante. No se cómo no puedes ver a través de mi fachada_

No importaba cuan destrozaba estaba ella seguía allí, escuchándole, mirándole y apoyándole. Kaito era su amigo, pero también su amor, eso hasta el día en que se le declaro, el muchacho peli azul le miro con lastima y rechazo a la ojiverde. Por primera vez Sakura comprendió que se sentía ser rechazada y dar lástima, porque el rumor se expandió por todas partes, siendo el hazme reír de todos.

 _No te quiero, no te necesito, te olvidaré, no importa seguiré el juego, escribiendo nuestra canción, somos perfectos, Te Amo_

Pero a pesar de todo la ojijade siguió a su lado como si nada hubiese pasado, odiaba las miradas de lastima, las palabras en su espalda, pero no importaba, ella aún le sonreía.

 _No, todo está mal, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte_

-Kaito jamás la quiso abandonar- hablo Tenten- Sakura sufrió mucho por él

\- Lo sé- hablo Naruto y miro a su alrededor y entre susurros hablo- Sakura no cree en el amor, el chico de quien se enamoro era nuestro amigo, pero la rechazo y Sakura fue mirada por todos como un bicho raro. Kaito es un chico bastante misterioso y popular, pero a pesar de todo él siguió siendo su amigo hasta que ella le grito que se marchara.

Sasuke miro a la ojijade, desde aquí notaba su rostro pálido y triste. Así que Kaito, pensó para sí mismo.

 _No me escuches, nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices_

Sakura bajo la mirada, sus manos temblaban, lo había tratado como la peor escoria, le había pedido que se marchase, que ya no volviera y ahora, cuando revivía esa imagen su corazón se llenaba de angustia, ¿Por qué no simplemente todo siguió igual? Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

 _Y puede que un día yo llegare a ver tu sonrisa en los brazos de alguien que te amé como yo lo hago_

Tenten suspiro, tiempo después de aquella garrafal pelea Kaito comenzó a salir con una muchachita de por ahí, entonces Sakura comenzó a ser más indiferente y fría.

La Haruno en el escenario no contuvo las lágrimas. El primer amor siempre es doloroso, dicen, o eso dijo Mebuki cuando le vio endurecer el rostro y convertirse en un cerezo de hielo, pues no estaba dispuesta a que otro pisoteara su corazón.

 _No, todo está mal, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Sé que no eres tan fuerte_

Ahora tenía 16, era tan solo una cría, pero se sentía sola, triste y humillada. No tan solo sus padres le dejaban a un lado, su ex amigo le humillo y rechazo mirándole con lastima, su Instituto entero le dio la espalda y como si fuese poco las ilusiones e ideales de amor habían muerto para ella.

 _No me escuches, nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices_

Y ahora, ahora al finalizar la letra tan solo pudo recordarlo, la última vez que lo vio fue tomando un vuelo a Londres, donde seguramente ahí continuaba, pero recordar su sonrisa continuaba jodiendo su alma, porque se enamoró de la persona equivocada.

Al finalizar, el mundo entero parecía aplaudir. Ino, Temari y Karin estaban sorprendidas, la ojiazul no podía creer que ella y la ojijade tuviesen el mismo don.

Al bajar la banda que estaba invitada subió dejando a todos extasiados, con el pasar de las horas el Uchiha no dejaba de observar a la ojijade quien hablaba amenamente con sus amigos, hasta que se levantó para ir en busca de algo para comer.

El Uchiha se levantó rápidamente y le siguió tomándole del brazo- Eh, Sakura- hablo con su voz aterciopelada

\- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- preguntó ella molesta- ¡suéltame!

\- Ey, tranquila- susurro él- no te haré nada…o… ¿Te doy miedo?- hablo acercándose a sus labios de manera peligrosa, sonrojando a la ojijade.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella empujándole- ¡estás loco Uchiha!- dijo la pelirrosa soltándose para caminar, pero el moreno se resistía a soltarle

\- Sí, tienes razón- la muchacha se giró y le observo- estoy loco, estoy loco al no entender porque una niña como tú- dijo fríamente con sus ojos negros destellando cierta confusión- como alguien como tú me confunde tanto.

\- ¿Q…qué?- pregunto ella con sorpresa en su rostro- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eso…- hablo mirando sus jades- tú, Sakura tú me confundes.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 _Chan...Chan..._

 _¿Qué tal con la confusión del Uchiha?_

 _y ¿Con las vidas de nuestros reber(l)des?_

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado & me dejen su opinión :3 _


	4. Sentir y pensar a mi modo

_**Hola n.n bueno primero agradecerles mucho sus lecturas *-* Felicidad :3...segundo, contarles que hoy aparecen dos canciones nombradas en la Historia y sería bueno que vieran los videos para entender (Histeria de Lali Espósito & Loco de Casi Angeles), desde esta perspectiva Sakura en cuanto a videos, estilo y demases seguirá más menos esa moda & estilo (la de Lali)**_

* * *

Sakura le miro desconcertada, en su interior se comenzaron a enredar las emociones. Pero al entender las palabras del Uchiha Sakura frunció el ceño- No sé qué mierda te sucede, pero no voy a caer en esas palabras- hablo duramente

Sasuke le observo, claramente ella no era una mujer igualable, no era una mujer "normal", una niña normal, ella era alguien distinta al mundo que él conocía- Sakura-susurro mirando sus jades.

\- Sasuke no me conoces- hablo- y no es algo que diga por decir- aclaró- es que realmente no sabes quién soy.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto el acercándose, pero al parecer la muchacha estaba muy pendiente de sus ojos negros y oscuros- solo…solo déjame estar así.

Sin entender si era la música, sus ojos en una batalla constante o alguna otra cosa, Sasuke se acercó a sus labios, esos carnosos labios con un olor a fresas por el jugo que hace minutos tomaba la muchacha, sus alientos se mezclaron levemente, y sin entenderlo mucho él le beso de una manera lenta y tonta, como si fueran dos niños besándose por primera vez.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Mebuki y Tsunade estaban recostadas en la cama, hoy era el día de películas, la mujer peli castaña estaba triste al no sentir a su hija andando por ahí. En la cama había cabritas y chocolates, bebidas y champagne, la película era una de sus favoritas "Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill", daba igual si la habían visto ochenta veces, la podrían ver aún más.

-¿Estas triste?- pregunto Tsunade sirviendo la copa con champagne. Mebuki asintió- Oh, joder Mebuki, Sakura está en la escuela, no al otro lado del mundo, al menos no se quedó con su padre

\- Lo sé- hablo la mujer comiendo una barrita de chocolate- es solo que…es que tú sabes, siento mucho no estar lo suficiente con ella.

\- Sakura es fuerte- hablo- no debes preocuparte así

\- Sé sincera conmigo Tsunade- dijo hincándose en la cama, colocando pause a la película y mirándole fijamente- Soy una mala madre, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirrubia- Oh, Mebuki, por supuesto que no. Pero claramente pareces más su amiga que su madre

\- Es que no puedo hacerlo de otra manera, no quiero- susurro al borde de las lágrimas- no quiero que se marche, que sienta que no le apoyo- hablo- sabes lo difícil que fue para mí lo de mis padres Tsunade- dijo ya llorando

Tsunade le abrazo- pero Mebuki- hablo acariciando su cabello- esto es distinto y debes verlo.

\- No puedo- susurro negando, mientras las lágrimas continuaban su camino-no puedo

 _Flash Black_

Mebuki Haruno tenía tan solo veinte años de edad, era una modelo con una proyección muy grande hacia el mundo, vivía con sus padres en una casa sencilla cerca de Tokio, porque sí ella era de Japón.

Toda la relación con su madre había cambiado con la llegada del hombre del que se había enamorad, Hiro Sutori, quien era un reconocido empresario de una de las familias más reconocidas a nivel mundial. Su madre no le quería cerca de él, jamás lo quiso, jamás le acepto.

\- Mebuki debes comprender que él no es de tu nivel, ¿Qué sucedió con Kizashi?- preguntó un día la mujer

\- ¿No está a nuestro nivel? Madre no puedo creerlo, yo merezco mucho más que esto y sabes que algún día seré la modelo más reconocida del mundo entero- bramo- y ese día estarás orgullosa, ¿Qué tiene que ver Kizashi?

\- Por Dios Mebuki, compréndelo, él tiene que ver con otra vida- hablo- no es un hombre fácil, ni mucho menos humilde, no te valora- susurro- en cambio…- hablaba callando abruptamente al observar a su hija

\- No lo conoces madre- hablo- no puedo creerlo, si tanto quieres a Kizashi, anda ve y búscalo, no tengo problemas, pero ya no lo amo ¿captas? Amo al hombre con el que me casare.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, en unos meses me iré de esta casa y seré su esposa madre- hablo mirándole. La mujer suspiro fuertemente y salió de la habitación.

Desde aquel día ninguno de sus padres volvió a dirigirle la palabra, Mebuki pasaba más tiempo con Tsunade, su amiga de la cuadra y Kushina, amiga de la secundaria. Los días pasaron y la noticia de su embarazo le retumbo su mundo, pronto tendría un desfile en New York, pronto se casaría, sus planes, su vida…simplemente no podía.

\- Tsunade- hablo llorando apenas logro verla en casa- estoy embarazada

\- ¿Qué? Oh mi Kami, Mebuki- hablo Tsunade abrazándole- ya no llores preciosa, amiga tranquila, sabes que él no te dejará sola. Ya no llores…-susurro

\- Yo…yo no quiero- hablo la mujer- no quiero, no puedo Tsunade- dijo llorando aún más fuerte- No…no puedo *snif*

\- ¿Qué?- dijo la ojimiel frunciendo el ceño- no digas eso ¿me oyes?- dijo molesta tomándole el rostro para mirar sus ojos- ese bebé será tu vida, tu luz y tu fuerza, no puedes deshacerte de él o ella- exclamo- Kushina y Yo estaremos contigo, además Minato no dejaría a su hermanita sola ¿no?

\- Yo…-suspiro tratando de calmarse- tienes razón, es solo que…

-Tranquila- le abrazo- ahora debes decírselo, ya nos preocuparemos por lo demás.

Cuando le conto a su amado, todo comenzó a derrumbarse, pero no importo, porque ella lucharía por su familia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto- esto debe ser broma, seguro es una broma no ¿cariño?- pregunto molesto y sarcástico, ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Dijiste que te cuidabas Mebuki!

\- Yo…Yo…-susurro tratando de recuperar su fortaleza- no sé porque te molestas tanto si en un mes nos casaremos ¿no?

\- ¡Joder!- exclamo- ¿Sabes qué dirán mis padres? ¡Eres una imbécil!- hablo molesto- Nos casaremos finales de esta semana, no puedo permitir que se sepa antes.

-Pero…-dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada

\- Pero nada- exclamo el acercándose- nunca te faltara nada- susurro- pero haz caso ahora ¿sí?- dijo sonriendo.

El día que les dijo a sus padres su mundo perfecto termino de caer. Ninguno de los dos le apoyo, solo le gritaron que se fuese de su casa y que jamás aceptarían a ese bebe, que años después sería Sakura.

Pero al final de todo, esto era una vil mentira, por algo se había separado del "padre de su hija", porque las mentiras la entramaron hasta hacer de esa vida un infierno.

 _Fin Flash Black_

-No quiero Tsunade, no quiero que Sakura sienta que le mando su vida

\- No es eso- hablo la ojimiel- es indicarle su camino, es guiarla, educarla- hablo Tsunade, Mebuki le observo aferrándose más a su amiga.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Ino observaba a Temari bailar y acercarse peligrosamente a Sai, Karin le miro- deberías decírselo- hablo, Ino le observo- que te atrae Sai, Ino- exclamo- no, no me mires así, sabes cómo es Temari, debes tener cuidado Ino, ella es mi amiga pero ambas sabemos quién es.

Temari miraba a Sai sonriente- ¿Así que…becado?- pregunto, este asintió- Genial, nunca he bailado con uno.

Sai miro a la muchacha con una mirada bastante fea, más no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ojiazul y pelirrubia Ino Yamanaka, y al sentir su latente mirada no dudo en sonreír y tomar a la muchacha que se presentaba delante de él para bailar, Temari caería perfectamente en el juego, así como la chica millonaria y tonta de Yamanaka.

-¿Entonces, bailamos?- Temari asintió con una sensual sonrisa y tomo la mano de su compañero- no te arrepentirás, preciosa- susurro en su oído.

La música de fondo era una sensual bachata, por lo que no era difícil mantenerse juntos, Ino bufo- Sai y todo ese grupito me enferman Karin- dijo molesta

Karin río- Oh, vamos, ese pelinegro te encanta

Ino le miró ceñuda- Tal vez…-susurro- pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿si?- Karin asintió abrazándole- confío mucho en ti amiga

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En otro lugar del Bar y Restaurant, Hinata comía unas papas en compañía de Naruto- así qué eres Hyuuga ¿no?- pregunto Naruto, ella asintió- mi padre es muy amigo de esa familia, jamás te he visto antes

-Las cosas no son como crees- susurro Hinata- pero no me gusta hablar de ello- dijo tristemente

\- Oh…-susurro mirando sus ojos perla oscurecerse- no…no quise incomodarte, pero ya sé ¿bailemos?- pregunto. La ojiperla se sonroso completamente- ¡Vamos! No sabes que buen bailarín soy- dijo sonriente- ¡de verás!

-Yo…-balbuceo- está bien, acepto Naruto-Kun- dijo sonriente.

Naruto le observo sorprendido, hacía mucho nadie le llamaba así, solo una vez, cuando su rebelde amiga era pequeña le había llamado así para sellar su promesa, pero sentir aquellas palabras lo habían hecho rememorar sensaciones olvidadas, porque a pesar de todo, Naruto no tenía intenciones de enamorarse, o eso creía.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

 _(… puedo sentirte frente a mí, para mi corazón, no hay una explicación, tu amor es único…)_

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron lentamente, ella le observo sorprendida, ¿realmente…realmente se habían besado? Él le observo detenidamente, observando cada reacción en su rostro, una sonrisa surco su rostro, Sakura se alejó lentamente negando- ¿Quién te crees Uchiha?- bramo Sakura- ¡Joder!- bramo- ¡Nunca, pero nunca más vuelvas a besarme de esa manera, idiota!- grito.

 _(…Tu amor es único, aunque te diga adiós, para mi corazón tu amor es único…)_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron totalmente, la mente de la ojijade era un caos, la Haruno cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, él trato de tomar su mano, más ella se alejó aún más- Sasuke, de verdad- dijo seriamente- no lo vuelvas a hacer, olvídalo, esto jamás paso- dijo alejándose de ahí.

El Uchiha quedo parado ahí, en medio de la bachata, solo, jamás alguien le había hecho eso, su ego estaba destruido. Se sentía humillado y confundido.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

A pesar de lo que el mundo completo pudiese creer Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer muy triste, hermosa, pero de sonrisa falsa, era viernes por la noche y ella estaba en bata, sola y triste en su habitación, se sentía vacía, se preguntaba en que se había equivocado, ella no se había enamorado de un hombre malvado, Fugaku había sido el príncipe que siempre había soñado, entonces ¿Qué había pasado?

 _(… pero ¿no te acuerdas? ¿No te acuerdas? La razón por la que me amaste antes, cariño, recuérdame una vez más…)_

Observo las fotos de su habitación, de sus hijos, de la familia que había construido y en ninguna de ellas notaba un gesto de amor. ¿Fugaku le seguiría amando? Desde que se había metido en la política había dejado de ser aquel hombre que tanto anhelo.

 _(…suelo pensar en donde fue que me equivoque, y mientras más trato, menos lo sé…)_

Una lagrima de frustración bajo por su rostro, muchas veces había pensado en dejarlo, total, ya no lo amaba, y dolía, dolía como la mierda mirarle todos los días y sentir que ni una pizca de amor estaba dentro de sí.

 _(…Pero ¿no te acuerdas? ¿No te acuerdas? La razón por la que me amaste antes, cariño, recuérdame una vez más…)_

Y por más que lo pensaba y añoraba que él le amara como antes, con esa pasión desenfrenada de los Uchiha, ya no era lo mismo, ella sentía asco, dolor y decepción del hombre que alguna vez le juro amor eterno.

 _(…Te di el espacio para que pudieras respirar, mantuve distancia para que pudieses ser libre, esperando que encontraras la pieza que te llevara a mí…)_

Suavemente tomo el cuadro que tenía en su mesita de estar, miro aquel hombre de hace años atrás, sonriente a su lado con Itachi en sus brazos, y un dolor aún más profundo sucumbió su alma. Dejo la fotografía boca abajo y seco su rostro, tomo algún vestido de su armario y se arregló, esta noche saldría, saldría en busca de ese amor que alguna vez le prometieron, pero esta vez ya no lo buscaría a él, no, esta vez buscaría al hombre que la hiciese mirar las nubes y no caer.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En el antro las luces se apagaron, y una pantalla gigante apareció, Naruto sonrío- ¿Hinata me acompañarías?- pregunto, habían estado bailado durante mucho rato, pero el ojiazul tenía una sorpresa para la ojijade y no quería dejar sola a la pelinegra. La muchacha asintió.- Tengo una sorpresa para Sakura-Chan- susurro, Hinata le miro y él le guiño el ojo.

Al subir al escenario le pidió a Hinata que hablase con Mako para explicarle la situación, él no se acercaría al peli castaño, pero realmente quería mostrarle a Ino y las "descerebradas" como decía él quien era Haruno Sakura, porque ella no era tan solo la hija de la súper modelo, Sakura brillaba como quería en USA, y no dejaría que nadie la viera como una niñita más del montón. Eso había prometido a Mebuki y lo cumpliría.

Al subir al escenario llamo a la ojijade, esta se acercó, él le observo y noto su mirada ida, algo había pasado, pero no indagaría, al menos no por ahora- Bueno, me gustaría que vieras esto Sakura-Chan- dijo indicando la pantalla. Tenten subió con Naruto sonriente, Sakura frunció el ceño- para quienes no sepan, Sakura no solo brilla por ser hija de la súper modelo Mebuki Haruno- expreso Naruto- no, Sakura brillo en E.E.U.U por su voz y hoy quiero presentarles el video clip que grabo antes de venir a Japón.

Sakura observo a su amigo abriendo sus ojos- Oh mi Dios- susurro Sakura

\- Sí Gatita- dijo Tenten tomando el micrófono- tu productor y tu madre han hablado, y esto es tuyo, no sabes cómo brillas allá, ya llevas más de novecientas visitas- dijo emocionada la ojimiel

\- Sakura-Chan este es tu nuevo video clip- dijo Naruto poniendo play.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, al igual que el resto, Haruno Sakura sí que era una caja de sorpresas, en la pantalla aprecio el 3, 2, 1 y el video comenzó con la canción "Histeria", compuesta por una de sus amigas de los Estados Unidos, la Haruno no cabía de emoción, Naruto se acercó y le abrazo, era un video muy su estilo, sexy, alocado, con brillos y colores.

Temari gruño por lo bajo- no puedo creerlo, es obvio que su madre hizo el contacto con algún productor- exclamo. Sai frunció su ceño y se alejó.

-No me gusta que hables así de ella Temari- hablo- Sakura es mucho mejor que la mayoría de los que están aquí- dijo dejándole sola.

Temari gruño acercándose a sus amigas- ¿Pueden creerlo?- pregunto

\- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ino- seré sincera, odio a esa rosa revolucionaría, pero realmente tiene talento Temari

\- ¿Qué la defenderás?- pregunto aún más enrabiada

\- No la defiendo. Soy objetiva y admito que su voz y trabajo es bueno.

.

.

Mako por su parte se acercó a Mitsuki- Eh, ¿La has visto?- pregunto. A pesar de todo Mako era el único amigo del peli azul, y sabía muy en el fondo que podía darle su vida y no lo delataría a su padre

-¿Te gusta, eh?- pregunto sonriente- ¿Te gusta la chica rosa?

\- Oh, joder- susurro sonrojado- ¿tanto se nota?

Mitsuki río- Pues creo que ese sonrojo lo dice todo- dijo tocando sus mejillas. Mako bufo- pero bueno, nadie puede negar que es bellísima, una flor muy fuera de lo común.

.

.

Sasuke camino hacia Naruto- Eh Dobe- hablo- ¿realmente es cantante?- pregunto sorprendido. Para el ojiazul no era rara la afición del Uchiha por la música, era un excelente baterista, sabía tocar la guitarra e incluso se le daba el componer. Naruto asintió.

-Es su segundo video, el primero fue para una serie- hablo Naruto- Sakura ama la música, al igual que tú.

Sasuke le miró fijamente, para luego mirarla a lo lejos, ella observaba totalmente sonriente su trabajo.

-Lo grabo una semana antes de marcharse- hablo- ella ama lo que hace, lo hace por pasión, lo bueno es que lucha por eso, ella no es la típica niña hija de papá.

\- Hmp, así veo- susurro el azabache- ¿Y cuál es el primero?

\- Já, no sé porque creo que te estás fijando más de la cuenta en Sakura- hablo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados

\- No seas idiota, es obvio que solo aprecio el talento y aunque me joda, ella lo tiene

\- ¿Has estado atento?- pregunto mirando de reojo al video- me mandaron algunas fotografías cuando lo grababan, Sakura vuelve a ser Sakura cuando canta.

Al terminar Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron. El Uchiha le miro de reojo y ella tan solo aparto su vista de él- Naruto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Ósea que Mebuki sabe que estoy aquí?

\- No seas tonta- dijo Naruto riendo- me lo ha mandado durante la tarde. Sabes que me mata cuando te sigo este tipo de juegos- Sakura río- ¿Sakura-Chan mostrarías tu otro video?

\- ¿Tienes otro?- dijo Sai con Hinata a su lado- oh vamos, queremos verlo- hablo y la muchacha a su lado asintió sonriendo

\- No. No me gusta presumir, esta fue una linda oportunidad y esto quiero dejarlo fuera de este instituto

\- Básicamente no estás en el instituto- hablo Tenten colocando el otro video realizado unos años atrás.

"Loco" empezaba a sonar en el antro. Sakura observo las imágenes y bufo. Naruto aprecio el video, en el también aparecía Kaito, miro a Sakura que sonrío levemente y se marchó. Naruto miro a Tenten, quien bajo la mirada.

Al salir la Haruno sintió una mano tomarle el brazo, al girarse pudo notar a Sasuke- ¿ya te vas?- pregunto con su voz aterciopelada

\- No quiero discutir contigo, ¿puedes soltarme?- pregunto sentándose en una banca

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta mostrar tu trabajo?- pregunto él

\- No quiero que piensen que lo hago por ser hija de- murmuro- mi madre me apoya, pero no podría decir lo mismo de mi padre.

\- Hmp, cantas bien Sakura- hablo- no entiendo tu actitud.

\- Nunca lo harías, eres un niño bonito en una burbuja, y aunque tu vida fuese una mierda eres muy cobarde para salir de ahí- hablo ella mirando los ojos negros de él

\- ¿Ves? De nuevo estás insultándome, ¿es que no podemos hablar tranquilamente un segundo?- pregunto de manera seria.

\- No Sasuke- aclaro ella- ya te lo dije, olvida esto, de verdad- dijo levantándose- yo odio tu instituto, odio a los políticos como tu padre, odio que me vean como una niña de papá y mamá, odio a los niños bonitos como tú- hablo mirándole

-Sakura- hablo él mirándole. Ella bajo la mirada- si eso quieres así será Haruno.- dijo marchándose.

La Haruno quedo mirando como el azabache se marchaba, tan solo cerro sus ojos y miro el cielo. Él era todo lo que odiaba, era imposible que sus palabras fuesen verdad. Tomo su teléfono y marco a Tenten, era muchas emociones por hoy y quería irse a casa

\- ¡Sakura!- grito un peli castaño, era Mako- ¿Ya te vas?- dijo acercándose

-Si, espero a Tenten- hablo ella

\- Cantas lindo, me han gustado tus videos- dijo sonriendo- Gracias por hoy

\- Gracias-susurro- y no te preocupes Mako.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella enarco una ceja- vale, esa fue una pregunta, pero me refería ¿Tú…tú saldrías conmigo?

\- Mako- hablo ella mirándole- no hagas esto, por favor, solo seamos amigos ¿sí? Apenas te conozco, llevo apenas un día aquí, no me hagas creer que piensas igual a estos niñatos y juras que por estar en el Kodaira tienes derecho de obtener todo de golpe.

\- Sakura- hablo él mirando la luna- no es así, solo quiero conocerte más, ¿esto también se lo dijiste a Sasuke?

\- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto molesta- no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Lo que hable o no es mi problema, y te pediría por favor que respetes mi espacio y no parezcas un psicópata, dile a Tenten que le esperare en el taxi.

Sakura camino hacia el automóvil, era un taxi privado de su madre, conocido y seguro. En el camino se sintió extraña, realmente no entendía nada, era todo tan raro.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En Estados Unidos se encontraba el padre de Sakura en una reunión muy importante con la familia Kuroba, una familia muy importante en cuanto a Hoteles mundiales.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu pequeña?- pregunto un hombre mayor

\- ¿Mi hija? ¿Le conoces?- pregunto

-Pues claro- dijo- Kaito es un amigo muy preciado para Sakura y viceversa, es por eso que está aquí hoy, pensé que lo sabías.

\- Hn, no- susurro- la verdad no recordaba a tu hijo.

Kaito le observo sonriente- ¿Cree que pueda verla mientras cierra el negocio con mi padre en la cena de esta noche? Hace años que no le veo y hasta mi madre pregunta por ella

\- Podrías llevarle contigo, claro si a Mebuki no le molesta Hiro- hablo el hombre mayor. No era sorpresa su relación tan cercana, ambos eran amigos, al igual que la madre de Kaito con Mebuki.

\- La verdad no podrá ser- hablo Hiro- Sakura está en el Instituto Kodaira en Japón- ambos invitados le miraron sorprendidos- Mebuki se fue a trabajar allí por su modelaje y para llevarse a Sakura le coloque esa condición, que estudiase en el mejor instituto de Tokio, mi hija ya no es la dulce muchacha que conociste Kaito, ahora es una rebelde empedernida y su madre le acepta todo. Debí tomar medidas.

\- ¿En serio?- susurro él. No lo podía creer. Sakura, su pequeño botón de cerezo.- Me gustaría verla de igual manera, ¿podría ser, padre, señor Kuroba?

\- Hn, no tengo inconvenientes- hablo

-Genial- hablo el padre del peli azul- Bien, mientras esta noche nos reunimos con los acreedores, tú te irás a Japón, quedas liberado de este negocio.

\- Bien- dijo el muchacho- iré a avisarle a mi madre para sacar el pasaje.

Kaito salió de la habitación y sonrío. Pronto volvería a ver a su dulce princesa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Chan...Chan...perdón lo cortito, pero ¿Qué tal?, decirles que Kaito pueden buscarlo por Google igual que Mako (Avatar Korra) & que en el vídeo Loco ustedes pueden imaginar a cualquiera de esos tres como al peliazul. _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n & como siempre gracias por leer :3 _

_Hasta pronto :B_


	5. De castigos y reencuentros

_Hola queridas lectoras. No sé si ya habrán visto pero volví con una nueva historia **Moviste mi Mundo** , por lo que también eh decidido actualizar mis otras historias pendientes, disculpen por haber estado tanto rato sin actualizar, pero bueno la vida, la falta de inspiración y millones de cosas me hicieron estar lejos. Hace unos días me titule y ahora estoy en un post-grado, pero andaré por aquí, así que díganme que tal va la historia._

 _Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo :3_

* * *

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no habían salido muy bien, al parecer a los chicos se les había olvidado que el Instituto contaba con cámaras estratégicas. No era un Colegio común, era claro, ningún otro era internado durante los días de clases, tampoco era común ver a estudiantes con tacones, ni mucho menos guardias de seguridad caminando como cualquier otro.

El Director, Orochimaru, se había enterado sobre la escapada del salón y les había dado a sus estudiantes veinte minutos para entregar a la mente maestra. En el Salón estaban todos reunidos.

\- Hmp, genial, ahora por tu culpa estamos en esto- bufo el Uchiha- si mi padre se entera estaré muerto

\- Te apuesto que fuiste tú- gruño Temari mirando a Mitsuki- ¿Qué se puede esperar del hijo del director?- reclamo

\- ¡El no dijo nada!- vocifero Mako. No dejaría que trataran de basura y bocón a su amigo.

\- Hmp, deberías callarte, mal que mal todo fue por tu culpa ¿no?- dijo molesto el Uchiha- aunque a mi parecer deberías ser tú Haruno quien se culpe, fue tu idea- hablo mirándole

\- ¿Qué?- el resto de sus compañeros, menos sus amigos y Naruto asentían- ¿Es en serio? Todos fueron por voluntad propia, además, fue por una buena causa

\- Pero creo que fue tu culpa- hablo Temari- si no fuese por ti ninguno de nosotros hubiese ido ¿no creen?

\- Mi hermana tiene razón- dijo Gaara- deberías hablar tú con el director.

\- Genial- mascullo Tenten- son unos cobardes, ¡todos ustedes son unos cobardes!- grito molesta- pero no te preocupes Sakura, nosotros iremos contigo ¿verdad chicos?

\- Sí Sakura- hablo Sai- no estarás sola, nosotros vamos contigo.

\- No, no, no- negó la ojijade- ustedes no van a ninguna parte. Son una bola de cobardes- dijo mirando al resto- si no pueden pelear por una causa tan pequeña, me imagino como pelean por sus sueños.

La Haruno salió del salón golpeando la puerta de manera que todos quedaron en silencio mirándose unos con otros. Naruto observo a Sasuke, quien mordía sus labios levemente, y observaba un punto fijo, entonces lo vio levantarse y salir del salón.

El Uchiha caminaba rápidamente, siguiendo los pasos de la ojijade. Algo dentro de sí había hecho ruido ante las palabras de la pelirrosa y más aún tras su mirada, tal vez pensaba que había jugado, que su "confusión" no era cierta, más ella misma le alejaba y humillaba y ante eso su ego, su orgullo salían en su total expresión.

Sakura estaba dentro de la oficina, Orochimaru sonreía- Oh, Sakura Haruno ¿no?- pregunto. La chica asintió- Genial, soy fans de tu madre ¿sabes?- dijo mirando los jades de la muchacha, la chica sintió una gotita caer por su sien, ¿se acordaría del reto y pregunta? La muchacha suspiro pesadamente, mientras escuchaba al hombre halagar a su madre- Oh, lo siento, dime ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

\- Bueno- hablo- vengo por el castigo de la salida de anoche.

\- Oh, entiendo, entiendo ¿vienes a delatar a alguno de tus compañeros, no?- pregunto él- ninguno sabía que habían cámaras, solo este año las colocamos- dijo sonriendo.

\- Hn, no, la verdad yo…-susurraba la muchacha. No es que fuese cobarde, es que sabía que si decía algo, su padre se enteraría y tendría problemas, grandes problemas.

En ese instante la puerta sonó, tras un "adelante" del Director, un azabache entro, sorprendiendo a ambos individuos que estaban dentro- señor Uchiha ¿A que debo este honor?- preguntó Orochimaru.

*SasuSaku*

Kaito estaba en el aeropuerto de New York, dentro de una hora saldría su vuelo a Tokio, se encontraba con una polera celeste con un pañuelo blanco, sus jeans eran apitillados de un color azul oscuro y unas converse negras. Los lentes de sol resaltaban su cabello azul. Una sonrisa amenazante adornaba su rostro.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al leer quien era suspiro

"Eh, Kaito ¿Dónde estás?

"Es que nunca dejas que te sorprenda"

"Hmp, explícate, te hemos estado buscando, hoy fuimos a comer un helado, como cada semana. Ósea, te lo recuerdo, desde que estábamos con Saku hacemos eso"

"Eres tan irritante Kira, precisamente con eso quería sorprenderlos, pero que va, deberé contarte para que eches a correr el chisme con los otros"

"¿De qué hablas Kaito?"

"Estoy en USA. Veo que casi ni respiras, si vas a gritar avísame para correr el teléfono de mi oreja"

"¡Idiota! No digas estupideces, aunque reconozco que me pongo feliz, ¿la has visto?"

"No. Pero a eso voy querida, estoy en el aeropuerto, voy a Tokio"

"¿A Tokio? Pero, Demo… ¿Kaito porqué Sakura está en Tokio? Se supone que ella estaba en USA donde la dejamos antes de venirnos de vacaciones"

"Larga historia, pero ahora sabes, dentro de unos minutos tomare el vuelo para ir en busca de mi mata rosa"

"No es tu mata rosa. No vayas a decirle eso, te castrara sin importar qué. La verdad creo que ni siquiera deberías ir, pero merecen arreglar sus cosas. Tú particularmente, pero te lo advierto ella ya no es nuestra algodón de azúcar, solo no la dañes, debo colgar, apenas tengas noticias me marcas"

"Bien, no andes irritando al resto Kira. Te marcare apenas pueda"

Beep…Beep…Beep.

Kaito sonrío frustrado, ¿Qué quería decir con que ella ya no era su algodón de azúcar? ¿Tanto había cambiado después de que se marchó?

"Pasajeros para el vuelo a Tokio, por favor embarcar en la puerta 3b"

*SasuSaku*

Ino estaba sentada dentro del salón limando sus uñas, a su lado Karin escuchaba música y Temari se pintaba sus uñas, Sai observo a cada una, se hallaba al otro lado del salón hablando con Hinata y Tenten, entonces sonrío, Ino Yamanaka, debía actuar, actuar antes de que no sucediera lo que debía. Se levantó de su silla y se encamino hacia ellas- Uchiha, tu amigo- dijo mirando a Ino, quien subió la mirada para mirar sus ojos negros- es valiente, al menos sabe ser un hombre con las cosas.

\- Hn, Sasuke siempre ha sido así- hablo la pelirrubia- no podría decir lo mismo de ti. Aun estás aquí ¿no eres tan cercano a la revolucionaria rosa?

\- Obviamente soy su amigo- dijo- pero la dejo ser, es una mujer inteligente, no una Barbie como otra- dijo sonriendo de manera burlesca

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Karin miro la escena y río. Estos dos tenían química tan solo con mirarse. En cambio, Temari frunció el ceño celosa- Sai, ¿A qué quieres llegar, cariño?- pregunto tratando de sonar amable.

Ino miro a Temari y Sai se acercó a ella, observado las leves reacciones de la ojiazul, casi invisibles, con una sonrisa interna acaricio su mejilla- nada, cielo- susurro besando su mejilla, Ino frunció su ceño levemente y Sai río.

Ino sería suya. Totalmente suya. Y se vengaría de su familia. Al fin haría descansar a su madre.

 ***SasuSaku***

Sasuke entro a la oficina. Orochimaru le miro- entonces, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirándole.

\- Todo lo dicho por Sakura es falso- hablo con su aterciopelada voz. Sakura le miro frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios pensaba ese idiota?, se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Orochimaru- ella aún no me ha dicho nada, Sasuke. La interrumpí hablando de su madre- el peliazabache miro a Sakura disimuladamente.

\- Director- interrumpió la ojijade- Sasuke se refiere al culpable de la escapada de anoche- excuso ella

\- Sí. Solo vengo a decirle que no escuche a Sakura- pidió- seguramente se echará culpa de todo, pero no es así

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Orochimaru mirando sus orbes

\- Que tanto yo como Sakura fuimos los responsables- hablo.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el hombre meditando, mientras los miraba asentir. El hombre sudó frío, esto significaba castigarlos, ósea castigar a Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del vicepresidente de Japón, ósea al hombre que financiaba y mantenía su empleo. ¿Qué demonios haría? …además, por otra parte, estaba Mebuki, esa mujer hermosa que le quitaba el aliento cada vez que le veía. Joder- Bien. Por esta vez se las dejaré pasar y solo deberán limpiar el casino, hoy, antes de irse- hablo serenamente.- ahora, retírense antes de que me arrepienta.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina con un tic nervioso. ¿Solos? ¿Limpiar todo el casino? Es que acaso ¿no sabía que todo el casino era como limpiar veinte salas completas? Sakura miraba de reojo al Uchiha. Ninguno llevaba el uniforme, era sábado. Día libre, pero la muchacha andaba con tacones, los que hacían ruido y era lo único que se oía, no muchos quedaban en la escuela. La muchacha mordió su labio levemente, Sasuke le había salvado. Una opresión en el pecho comenzó a sacudirla- Sasuke- susurro. El paro su paso y le miro- Gracias.

Sasuke le observo. Entonces recordó la conversación de ayer y hablo- no lo hice por ti. No debes agradecer nada Sakura- hablo- además ahora por tu culpa deberé quedarme limpiando

\- Hn, joder Uchiha- bramo Sakura- eres un bebé llorón- dijo riendo- en todo caso, gracias de igual manera, digas lo que digas, te lo agradezco.

Sasuke le miro corriendo su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por salir de su rostro.

*SasuSaku*

Kurenai despedía al alumnado a las afuera del Instituto, ya les había informado a los muchachos el castigo del Director para Sasuke y Saura, por lo que ellos quedaban liberados.

Tenten se marchaba junto con Naruto- Le diré a tía Mebuki lo de mi gatita- susurro el ojimiel- aunque aún no me creo lo de Sasuke.

\- Dímelo a mi Tenten- hablaba el pelirrubio riendo.

Al llegar a la salida Kurenai les despidió- Cuídense chicos, no hagan travesuras el fin de semana- dijo riendo- los autos están a la salida.

Naruto sonrío- Te vas conmigo Tenten-Chan, así aprovecho de ver a tía Mebuki ¿sí?

\- Claro. Claro- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

.

.

Ino y Karin salían de la escuela- entonces ¿esta tarde en mi casa, vale?- pregunto Ino a Karin sonriente.

\- Claro que sí amiga. Deja ordene mis cosas y voy a tu casa por la tarde- dijo abrazándole.

.

.

Mako salía con Mitsuki- ¿te irás a casa Mako?- pregunto. Este asintió- genial, yo debo acompañar a mi madre donde mis abuelos- farfullo molesto- ¿Qué harás con Sakura?

\- No lo sé amigo. Pronto pensare en algo

\- Es una mujer difícil de roer. Ten cuidado.

\- Tsk, tranquilo. Sabes que soy un máster- dijo guiñando el ojo

\- Sí. Sí, no quiero recordarte que por eso mismo pasó lo que pasó- hablo serio- solo ten cuidado.

\- Claro- murmuro Mako saliendo ya del Instituto.

 ***SasuSaku***

Sakura estaba con un paño y un desinfectante para las mesas, mientras, que supuestamente Sasuke estaba con un balde y un trapero para limpiar el suelo.

\- Sakura espero dejes relucientes las mesas de este lugar- hablo el Uchiha sentado en una de las mesas con el palo del trapero en las manos.

Sakura le miro entrecerrando los ojos y su frente arrugada- Te recuerdo Uchiha que el castigo es para ambos- hablo Sakura molesta

En ese instante unos pasos se sintieron por el casino. Un hombre con un traje elegante entraba, sus ojos negros y ceños fruncido sorprendió a ambos jóvenes- ya veo la razón por la que no fuiste a mi oficina como te ordene Sasuke- bramo el hombre- ¿Acaso ya te han castigado?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miro a la Haruno- Padre- mascullo amargamente.

 ***SasuSaku***

Tenten estaba sentada en el living junto con Naruto, Mebuki y Tsunade- Así que ya castigaron a Sakura- susurro Tsunade- ojalá su padre no se entere, al menos no aun

\- No lo creo tía Mebuki. Además fue por una buena causa.

\- Sí, pero Naruto- dijo Tsunade- ayer no nos dijiste nada- dijo la pelirrubia molesta

\- Yo…etto, lo siento Tsunade, tía Mebuki- susurro Naruto- saben que no puedo decirle que no a Sakura-Chan

\- Desde pequeños le siguen todo, ustedes dos- hablo Mebuki sonriendo

En ese instante sonó el timbre a las afuera. Maya, la ama de llaves salió a ver quién era, al verlo sonrío y dejo pasar inmediatamente- Señora- hablo mirando a Mebuki- mire quien ha venido- hablo

Mebuki observo detrás de la mujer, al igual que el resto. Naruto y Tenten abrieron sus ojos- Kaito- susurraron todos

\- Oh, parece que no vine en buen momento- respondió el riendo- miren sus caras, Naruto, Tenten- susurro y luego miro a las mujeres- Hola, Mebuki-San, Tsunade-San

*SasuSaku*

Ino estaba en su cuarto, al llegar a casa, para variar su padre estaba en su escritorio trabajando algunos casos. Por su parte ella observaba en la televisión su serie favorita "The vampires Diaries", nadie más que Karin lo sabía, pero amaba a los vampiros.

De pronto sonó el timbre, extrañada bajo por los escalones, Karin había marcado para avisarle que llegaría luego de la comida. Al ver quien entraba abrió sus ojos- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto

\- Oh, hola Ino- saludo un pelinegro- vengo porque esta mañana he pasado al trabajo de tu padre. Desde hoy comienzo a trabajar para él.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo totalmente asombrada.

Entonces un hombre salió desde una habitación, observo la escena y sonrío- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- dijo mirando a la pelirrubia- ¿Ya conociste a Sai?- pregunto

\- Como no conocerle, va en mi escuela padre- hablo Ino molesta.

\- Genial, eso me hará todo más fácil- dijo él sonriendo- Ino, el será mi mano derecha en mi oficina, y aprovechará de vigilarte en la escuela

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- susurro indignada. Sai sonrío. Interesante- ¿Además de no estar conmigo me colocas a un niñero? ¡vete al diablo papá!- grito corriendo hacia su cuarto.

El hombre bajo la mirada y Sai solo la desvío. Tal vez la vida de Ino no era como él pensaba.

*SasuSaku*

\- Sasuke te he preguntado algo- bramo el pelinegro mayor- ¡responde!

Sakura frunció el ceño y de impulso hablo- lo siento por interrumpir-hablo- pero la verdad me ha malinterpretado. Sasuke me ha venido a acompañar a mí.

El hombre enarco una ceja- ¿y porque tendría tanta consideración contigo?- pregunto de manera educada

\- Porque es mi novio- susurro. Joder, se dijo internamente. Esto no lo tenía planeado.- Y es tan bueno que me ha acompañado en el castigo.

Sasuke le observo y entonces hablo- Sí padre- hablo- solo acompaño a Sakura.

El hombre lo observo sorprendido- debiste haberme comunicado acerca de esto Sasuke- dijo más calmado- bien. Me alegro entonces por ustedes.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se observaron sorprendidos. Más el Uchiha mayor tan solo estaba bajando la guardia, solo porque ahora esto le convenía y mucho. Podría tener a su hijo más controlado.

\- ¿En serio, padre?- hablo el moreno mirándole, mientras se acercaba a la Haruno y le tomaba de la cintura, ésta al sentirlo se sintió nerviosa, más le dejo, total, ella había comenzado- no era mi idea que lo supieses así

\- Hmp. Da igual- hablo- eso sí. Esta noche los quiero a los dos en casa y no permitiré una negativa de su parte- hablo- por ahora me retiro- dijo- hasta la noche.

Sakura miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cena familiar, eh?- susurro sarcástica.

Sasuke miro sus jades- Sakura, realmente te lo agradezco-hablo de forma serena y seria- ven esta tarde a mi casa a cenar.

Ella le miro dudativa.

 ***SasuSaku***

Los instantes en casa de Mebuki fueron eternos. Kaito miraba dudoso la situación.

\- Creo que no he venido en buen momento- carraspeo el muchacho peli azul.

Tanto Naruto como Tenten reaccionaron, ambos eran muy amigos del muchacho peli azul y pese a todo, aun lo querían. La muchacha peli café se levantó de su asiento- Oh, no digas eso idiota- hablo caminando para abrazarlo.

Naruto sonrió- ven para acá estúpido peli azul- dijo el ojiazul mirándole con nostalgia- te hemos extrañado ¡De verás!- dijo sonriente.

\- Y yo a ustedes- hablo mirándoles.- pero díganme, ¿Dónde está mi mata rosa?

Naruto y Tenten se observaron. Mebuki frunció levemente el entrecejo, no negaba que adoraba al peli azul, lo conocía desde pequeño, pero le era muy indeseable escuchar ese apodo, aún más sabiendo que su pequeña había llorado y cambiado por él.

\- Ella no está Kaito- hablo Tsunade mirándole- volverá más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo? Y ¿Dónde está?- preguntó él

\- En el Instituto, la castigaron- hablo Naruto.

\- Ya veo. Entonces le daremos una sorpresa. Naruto acompáñame, iremos por ella

*SasuSaku*

El padre de Ino le había pedido las disculpas a Sai por el comportamiento de su hija, este le dijo que no se preocupara. El hombre mando a la cocina a realizar el almuerzo, entonces Sai subió. No tenía idea cual era la habitación de la pelirrubia, más lo supo al notar una estrella fuera de su puerta. Toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar- Ino- hablo y pudo observarla llorar abrazada a una almohada con forma de corazón.

\- ¿Q…que haces aquí, Sai? *snif*…*snif* - pregunto ella mirándole

\- Solo, solo vine a ver como estabas

\- Como si te importara- hablo ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

Él se encamino suavemente- no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar- susurro- y menos a una tan bonita como tú- Ino le observo abriendo sus ojos y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- No juegues así Sai- hablo ella- te recuerdo que estás con Temari.

\- Hn, nunca he dicho eso- hablo el calmadamente- además, solo reconozco lo obvio. Nadie puede desmentir que eres hermosa

\- Yo…- susurro- lo siento por cómo te he tratado, después de todo no eres tan idiota como creía.

\- Ni tú tan tonta- hablo él sonriendo levemente.

Sai miro los ojos de la muchacha y está bajo la mirada. El pelinegro se golpeó mentalmente, no podía enamorarse de ella. Simplemente no podía.

*SasuSaku*

Sasuke y Sakura terminaron de limpiar el casino. Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero el lugar relucía completamente. Guardaron las cosas y salieron de allí, caminando por los amplios y vacíos pasillos de su gran Instituto.

\- Entonces ¿Irás?- pregunto el Uchiha mirándole de reojo.

\- Pf, para que preguntas idiota- susurro- sabes que lo haré. Pero me deberás una muy grande Sasukito- dijo burlonamente.

\- Hmp. Bien, te pasare a buscar a las ocho, así que te mandare un whatssap para saber tu dirección.

\- Hn ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?- dijo entrecerrando sus jades

\- Hmp. Se lo pediré al Dobe- hablo de manera obvia.

\- Ya.

Ambos continuaron caminando, mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar nuevamente. Entonces el Uchiha de manera seria, con su voz gruesa le miro y hablo- Sakura- ella se detuvo y le miro- y por favor, vístete bien ¿sí?- dijo mirándole.

Pasaron unos segundos, la muchacha no respondía y él recién había caído en lo que había dicho, un tic en el ojo comenzó a notarse en la muchacha- ¿Qué dijiste Uchiha estúpido?- pregunto gruñendo la muchacha Ò.Ó- ¡Corre porque cuando te pille estarás muerto!

Sasuke le miro un tanto nervioso- Yo, bueno no me refería a eso- hablo

\- A ¿sí?- dijo ella alzando su ceja- ¿entonces?

Pero el ambiente cambio radicalmente, Sakura pudo notar desde lo lejos a un pelirrubio y peli azul acercarse. Sasuke percibió a la muchacha- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto serio. Entonces giró y pudo ver como dos chicos se acercaban.

\- ¡Teme, Sakura-Chan!- grito Naruto apresurando el paso- ¿Ya han terminado?- ambos asintieron.

\- Naruto…-susurro la pelirrosa- dime que no es quién yo creo que es- hablo mirando al otro chico caminar levemente, mientras éste observaba al pelinegro.

\- ¡Mata rosa!- grito para dirigirse a ella.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miro al pelirrubio, quien reía nervioso. Algo no tenía buena espina aquí, ¿Quién era él? Se preguntaba, y como si fuera por arte de magia, ella respondió su pregunta- Kaito-susurro levemente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Bueno...después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué piensan?_

 _Espero les haya agradado y me digan que tal :3_

 _Mila._


	6. Él----¿Sasuke o Kaito?

_**Hola mundo. Bien eh traído el sexto capítulo de esta historia.**_

 ** _Agradezco a quienes leen y han colocado la historia entre sus favoritos..._**

 ** _Aunque me harían muy feliz con algún comentario u opinión :D_**

 ** _Espero les guste el episodio_**

 ** _!A leer!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _(…Te busco y te alcanzo, me pierdo en tu llanto, te quiero en mis brazos, sentirte en mis brazos…)_

El universo conspiro, y ahora tenía a Kaito frente a sus ojos. Y como si eso no fuera poco, pronto sintió un peso caer sobre su cuerpo. Sakura estaba perdida, por lo que no noto cuando el muchacho se abalanzo a abrazarle- Mata rosa- susurro él- te extrañé.

 _(…Te busco y te alcanzo, te estás escapando, sin ti en mi vida soy flecha perdida…)_

El pelirrubio observo la escena en silencio, más el Uchiha sintió sus puños cerrarse fuertemente. La boca la tenía reseca y su ceño fruncido, observaba la escena detenidamente, parecían horas, pero apenas eran segundos, segundos en que Sakura parecía un oso de felpa sin vida.

\- Tsk- gruño, entonces por acto impulso tomo a la chica de un brazo y la apego a su cuerpo. El peli azul le miro sorprendido, al igual que el pelirrubio, quien noto lagrimas caer por las mejillas de su amiga. Hacía tanto no la veía llorar. Años.- no le toques- siseo tomando el frágil cuerpo de la chica, escondiéndolo en su pecho.

 _(… ¿A dónde vas? Yo te voy a atrapar, te escondes de mí, pero al fin no te vas a salvar…)_

\- ¿Y tú quién jodidos te crees para abrazar de esa forma a mi amiga?- pregunto molesto. Luego miro a Naruto, quien observaba todo- ¿tú no dirás nada Naruto?- pregunto de manera prepotente.

\- Kaito, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo- susurro el pelirrubio- y al parecer a Sakura-Chan no le incomoda- dijo observando de reojo a la chica, quien había rodeado con sus brazos al moreno.

\- ¡Suéltala quieres!- bramo Kaito sin atender a la respuesta de Naruto

\- Sakura es mi novia. Ósea yo soy su novio y jamás había escuchado de ti- dijo de manera autosuficiente- el único mejor amigo que conozco de Sakura es Naruto, así que ¿Por qué no te marchas?

Tanto Naruto como Kaito abrieron sus ojos. Naruto miro a Sasuke sorprendido, ¿Sasuke era el novio de su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Sakura, en cambio, mientras abrazaba al Uchiha y calmaba sus emociones, sintió un leve golpecito en su pecho, ¿Sasuke le estaba devolviendo el favor o había algo más? Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de tanta tristeza.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Mikoto estaba en su habitación. Había salido recientemente de la ducha, su marido había salido temprano, por lo que obviamente no sabía a qué hora se levantaba. Tomo sus cremas de cuerpo y se las comenzó a esparcir por sus piernas. Anoche había salido, había salido a ser libre, a ser feliz. Observo su anillo que estaba en su velador, con cuidado lo tomo y se lo coloco.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendida observo la figura que la observaba- ¿Recién te has levantado?- pregunto su esposo cerrando la puerta tras de sí- son más de las una Mikoto.

\- Me sentía mal- hablo ella- solo decidí descansar un rato más.- mintió- ¿Sucede algo? Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas.

\- Hn. Esta noche habrá una cena- hablo- ¿Sabías que tu hijo está de novio?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

\- Sí. Esta noche vendrá con su novia- hablo frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿No te agrada? ¿verdad?- pregunto, mientras sacaba un vestido formal y corto color azul oscuro de su armario

\- No- hablo determinante- pero sirve

\- ¿Sirve?- dijo ella girando para mirarlo nuevamente- no me digas que los estás viendo como maniquís Fugaku. Es tu hijo, por dios. No son parte de tu juego- hablo molesta mientras subía el vestido- ¿lo cierras?

Él se levantó de su cama y subió la cremallera- No te metas mujer. Tú tan solo ten la cena lista, recuerda que Itachi vuelve por la tarde- hablo encaminándose hacia la salida

\- ¿Qué nos pasó, Fugaku?- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara.

El hombre paro levemente, cerrando sus ojos de manera brusca, pensó en responder, más prefirió abrir la puerta y solo decir- no se dé qué hablas mujer- cerrando la puerta tras su salida, dejando a su mujer completamente vacía.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sasuke comenzó a sentir como la muchacha se comenzaba a calmar, por lo que la soltó levemente. Sakura miro sus orbes negros y sonrío levemente, al verla, Sasuke no pudo dejar de sorprenderse internamente, la sonrisa de la Haruno había sido totalmente sincera.

La muchacha se giró para mirar al muchacho de pelo azul- Mota rosa- susurro él mirando sus jades

\- No…-susurro- no me digas así Kaito- suplico ella.

Él le miro con sus ojos azules sorprendidos, a pesar de no haber viento, sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo- ¿Entonces…él es tu novio?- pregunto incómodo.

\- Ya te lo dije- hablo Sasuke apegándola aún más a su cuerpo. Sakura sintió su espalda chocar con el cuerpo del pelinegro, pudo sentir su pulso, alterado y rápido- Sakura es mi novia. No necesitas que ella lo diga

Kaito le observo molesto, por lo que Naruto decidió intervenir- deberíamos irnos ¿no?- pregunto riendo nervioso- tía Mebuki quiere verte Sakura-Chan, estaba preocupada

Ella asintió levemente- tienes razón- hablo soltándose del agarre del Uchiha- debo suponer que tú también vas ¿no?- pregunto mirando al peli azul. El no respondió- ya veo. Sasuke, entonces te mandare mi dirección más tarde ¿sí?- hablo mirándole

\- Hmp. Está bien- respondió él

Los cuatro continuaron su camino en completo silencio. Sakura iba entre Sasuke y Naruto, mientras Kaito atrás observando a la chica caminar. Al llegar a las afuera Sasuke se acercó al oído de la muchacha- no vuelvas a llorar- dijo, provocando un escalofrío en ella- nos vemos por la tarde.

Él se alejó, no sin antes mirar al ojiazul y mirarlo de manera fría y amenazante. Naruto y Sakura continuaron caminando, hasta llegar al auto de su madre, Kaito al verlos corrió a ellos tomando levemente el brazo de ella, haciendo que Sakura girara su rostro para mirarlo- debemos hablar Sakura- susurro él. Ella asintió y subió al auto.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En la casa de Karin, estaban todos sentados a la mesa, su madre, una mujer delgada de rasgos finos y ojos miel, estaba de cabecera de mesa, su padre había ido de viaje a París, por lo que la casa estaba al mando de la dueña y señora. Su hermana mayor, Karen, una mujer de 20 años, pelo café y ojos miel estaba sentada a la mano derecha, mirándole de frente, a su lado su prometido, un joven de cabellos peliplateados y ojos verdes, Lysandro, un muchacho de 23 años, hijo de los mejores diseñadores del país.

Cuando la comida fue servida, en el plato había un pedazo de pollo con salsa, a su lado un puré y ensaladas. La madre de Karin hablaba amenamente con su hija mayor y su prometido, Karin por su parte solo comía y al terminar pidió más, ya que no había comido nada al desayuno- ¿Qué? Karin por supuesto que no, ¿te has visto últimamente?- pregunto- no comerás hasta la cena.

Karin abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada. Karen río burlonamente- ay hermanita, así nunca tendrás novio- dijo riendo. Su novio le miro desaprobatoriamente por lo que calló.

La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa- permiso, arreglare mis cosas para ir donde Ino- hablo. Su madre asintió molesta.

Karin subió rápidamente a su cuarto y cerro con llave. Se acercó al espejo y se observó, un amargo llanto comenzó a salir, se sentía mal y desesperada, abrió su cajonera y encontró un chocolate, sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo, entre sus amargas lágrimas. Lo que venía después ya lo sabía. Un amargo y doloroso encuentro con el baño.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Hinata aún viajaba en el autobús, vivía en una de las zonas más lejanas, por lo que en autobús demoraba una hora en llegar a su barrio. Estaba ansiosa, mientras miraba como cambiaba el camino, quería ver a su hermana, su pequeña hermanita.

Al llegar, toco el timbre del autobús, bajo y se encamino a casa, no era ninguna maravilla, pero al menos tenía casa. Cruel destino. Siendo hija de un gran empresario, pero viviendo en precarias condiciones.

Al abrir la puerta abrió sus ojos de manera sorprendente. Su madre sacudía fuertemente a su pequeña hermana, mientras gritaba que la castigaría sin comer por más días- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- grito la pelinegra molesta cerrando la puerta y tirando su bolso, mientras se acercaba a su madre y hermana. Tomo fuertemente del brazo a la mujer y la separo de la pequeña- ¿Qué haces madre?- hablo con su ceño fruncido.

La mujer le miro y tomo su cabello de manera desesperada- ¡Es ella…es ella!- grito molesta- ¡esa mocosa tiene culpa! No sabe hacer nada Hinata- hablo mirándole los ojos perla

Hinata abrazo a su hermana, en ella se podían ver marcas de lo sucedido hace minutos- claro que no madre, sabes que tiene problemas, ella te necesita- hablo claramente- yo me hare cargo ahora- susurro mirando a la niña, quien sonrío al verla.

La mujer asintió- Yo…yo saldré- hablo tomando su cartera- hay comida en la cocina.

\- Bien. Espero no vuelvas a hacer esto mamá- hablo la ojiperla acercándose a su madre. Había sentado a su hermana en el sillón, planeaba en bañarla y alimentarla para hacer algunos ejercicios del habla- si no, no sabes de que soy capaz.

La mujer le miro y tan solo salió. Si su hija tan solo supiera, por un instante se sintió como la peor madre. Pero entonces recordó su estúpida vida y río tristemente, para ella siempre sería culpable Hinata, y daba igual, ella le haría pagar, aun haciendo que su pequeña niña menor sufriera.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En la mansión Hyuuga, la señora y ama de casa estaba en su habitación. Su asombro y felicidad no podían más, después de veinte años de matrimonio y, a sus cuarenta años la felicidad de mujer la azotaba. Ahora sí, sonrío, ahora sí podría hacer que su esposo no decidiera echarla de su vida y por primera vez, tratar de amarle.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo tocando su estómago, pronto su panza empezaría a crecer con el fruto de la lealtad y amor obsesivo que profesaba a su esposo. En la cama estaba el test de embarazo, uno normal, al cual se le veían las dos líneas que mostraban un positivo, así como un test aún mejor, Clear blue, el cual mostraba que su embarazo constaba ya de tres semanas.

Su sonrisa se amplío. Hoy era la cena familiar, con el hermano y sobrino de su marido. ¿Qué mejor que esta noche para dar la gran noticia?

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sasuke estaba en su recamara, al llegar se observó en el espejo del baño, se lavó su rostro y se preguntó por qué aquella pelirrosa hacia que sus sentidos se enredaran. Un gran suspiro salió de su boca. Maldita pelirrosa, era una fastidiosa mujer, pero todo en ella llamaba su atención.

Su madre no estaba en casa, al menos eso le habían dicho las sirvientas e casa, había ido por unos trámites y al súper mercado con Nanita, su ama de llaves. Entro en su habitación y busco su guitarra. Tenía años de no componer pero nada perdía con intentar.

De pronto la puerta sonó, ahí parado estaba un hombre de coleta y ojos negros. Sasuke sonrío al estilo Uchiha- ¿Itachi?- pregunto- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Acabo de llegar y ya que nadie respondía decidí subir a ver- dijo sonriendo- Como has crecido, eh, Sasuke- hablo

\- Hmp.

\- ¿Y mamá donde esta?

\- Salió. Esta noche habrá una cena

\- Lo sé- sonrió Itachi- papá me ha comentado-susurro y tomo las mejillas de su hermano- así qué ¿novia, eh?

\- Hn. Suéltame- dijo alejándose de Itachi

\- Pf, eres un amargado hermanito- hablo Itachi- Te dejare por ahora. Pero espérate al ver a tu novia hermanito. No sabes cuánto me divertiré.

Sasuke gruño y el pelinegro mayor salió del cuarto riendo. El ojinegro menor se sentó en su cama nuevamente, observo la puerta y bajo la mirada, aunque lo negara había extrañado a su hermano mayor, lo admiraba y quería como a nadie, aunque nunca se lo dijera. El moreno tomo su lápiz y el papel y como si Itachi transmitiera toda la paz para poder expresar tan absurdos sentimientos como el amor y cariño escribió, escribió sin poder evitar que unos jades aparecieran en su mente.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sakura ya había llegado a casa, Naruto había decidido marcharse, pues era hora para estar con su familia, al menos su madre. La ojijade observo como todos le miraban buscando respuestas.

\- Cariño- hablo Mebuki- has llegado. Supe que te castigaron cielo

\- Estoy bien mamá. Solo fue un castigo, nada de importancia. Me iré a mi cuarto ¿sí?

\- Bien cariño. Más tarde saldremos a comer ¿te parece bien? Tenten y Tsunade ya hicieron la reservación.

\- Si gatita. Es un restaurant del centro, mal que mal hay que celebrar lo de Kaito- dijo la muchacha de ojos ojimiel con una sonrisa leve.

Sakura miro a su alrededor. Tsunade enarco una ceja, al igual que Tenten. Sakura estaba en silencio. Sentía que su pecho se saldría, sabía que atrás, Kaito tenía la cabeza baja y perdida, como un ser inerte y sin opinión. Un respiro profundo le hizo volver a la vida- deberían darle un cuarto a Kaito. Mamá, sabes que Megan es una mujer muy sobreprotectora y aunque sean amigas, no te perdonará por no atender a su hijo- hablo. Haciendo caso omiso a lo anteriormente dicho.

Tsunade miro a Tente, quien se levantó del sillón-Yo le llevare- hablo tomando las maletas de su amigo- ven conmigo Kaito.

El solo asintió, manteniendo sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo. Al marcharse por un gran pasillo de la casa, Tsunade miro a Mebuki, quien parecía no notar nada- Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto directamente.

\- Nada. Esta noche no podré salir con ustedes, ya tengo planes.

\- ¿Qué? Pero cielo…-susurro la peli castaña

\- Sakura- intervino Tsunade- ni siquiera le has pedido permiso a tu madre. Deberías aprender a hacerlo mocosa ingrata- hablo duramente la pelirrubia. La quería, ella adoraba a Sakura, como a su propia hija, pero habían cosas con las que no transaba.

\- Hn, Tsunade- hablo la muchacha pelirrosa- jamás mi madre me ha pedido, ni mucho menos inculcado eso. Sabes que prefiere ser mi amiga. Por lo que no veo razón para pedir permiso

Mebuki bajo la mirada, y Tsunade frunció los labios, no podía discutir ante eso. Por lo que tan solo suspiro. Sakura observo a su madre bajar la mirada, una parte de sí se sintió dolida por lo que decidió hablar- prometo mañana almorzar y pasar el día juntas. Por ahora no puedo.

Mebuki miro a su hija y sonrió. La pelirrosa subió a su cuarto.

Al entrar se sentó en su cama. ¿Por qué Kaito había vuelto? Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué? Entonces sintió sus ojos cristalizarse y las palabras de Sasuke. Golpecito en el corazón.

Oh no. No, no, no. No podía ser, corazón cállate, no latas, no golpees, no.

\- Tu madre dijo que saldrás gatita- interrumpió Tenten entrando a su cuarto- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Hn, iré a la casa Uchiha Tenten- hablo en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿casa de Sasuke?- pregunto la ojimiel sorprendida- pero, ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo contare luego ¿sí?- hablo la pelirrosa- mejor, dime ¿Tú sabías de Kaito?

\- No. Llego de improviso- hablo la peli castaña.- ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada. Necesito hablar con él.

Tenten asintió. Sabía que no era momento de interrogar a su amiga. La conocía a la perfección, por lo que salió de la habitación en busca del muchacho peli azul.

.

.

De pronto, la puerta sonó, el pelo azul hacia presencia- Sakura-susurro- ¿Puedo pasar?

La muchacha, quien estaba sentada en su cama asintió. Kaito entro despacio, como si su vida dependiera de cada paso que daba. Lentamente se sentó frente a los jades de la Haruno.

\- Entonces- susurro Sakura sin saber que decir. La verdad nunca creyó volver a Kaito, además el jamás comprendió el porqué de sus comportamientos. ¿cómo ahora, de pronto, explicarle el porqué de su actitud? Si jamás él se detuvo a pensar en ella, en lo que sintió. Jamás le volvió a llamar, ni nada. A pesar de ser su amigo y no quererla como mujer, era a la única que no había vuelto a llamar desde que se había marchado a Londres.

\- Entonces…-susurro Kaito mirando los jades de la muchacha.

\- ¿No dirás nada?- dijo ya sorprendida Sakura. Comenzaba a salir su carácter.

\- ¿Qué debería decir, Sakura?- pregunto él seriamente

\- Llegas aquí, después de años como si nada y ¿no hay nada que decir?- pregunto exasperada- eres un imbécil- susurro

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunto él un poco extrañado- pensé que me extrañabas, mota rosa

\- ¡Que no me llames mota rosa!- grito ya molesta parándose de su cama- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a creer que te he extrañado, cuando tú te marchaste y no has sido capaz de llamarme? ¿Tan repulsivo fue mi amor para ti, Kaito?

\- ¿Qué dices Sakura?- dijo el sorprendido- ¿Es por eso qué estás así?

\- Jamás te diste cuenta ¿no?- pregunto ella dándole la espalda- jamás comprendiste mis sentimientos. Me dolía verte con otras y más aún después de declararme a ti, pero no, pasaste cada palabra por mierda y seguías como si nada. ¡Fuiste mi primer amor y te odio por eso!

\- Sakura…-susurro- las cosas jamás fueron así. Nunca quise hacerte sentir así

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un mentiroso Kaito!- grito ella. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente- tú, tan popular, yo tan mierda ¿no?

No sabían cómo, pero ya eran las seis de la tarde. Tampoco sabían como pero los gritos habían paralizado la casa, y como si fuera poco, Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia en la casa Haruno.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Naruto estaba en su casa jugando play, su padre aún no llegaba de su turno, y su madre preparaba una cena. Cansado de ver tanto zombie morir, camino a la cocina- mamá.

\- Oh, cariño- dijo Kushina- ¿Estabas en casa de Mebuki?

\- Si mamá.

\- ¡No puedo creer que ahora viva aquí! Seguramente le llamare para poder vernos- dijo emocionada

\- Claro madre, tía Mebuki estará feliz de verte- dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¿Harás Ramen?

\- No, cielo, papá hoy traerá a su jefe a cenar- hablo- lamento no haberte avisado- Susurro apenada- necesito que te arregles ¿sí?

\- Claro- dijo el ojiazul- ¿Pasa algo? De pronto te he notado desanimada

\- No cariño. Ya hablaremos pronto- dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa- tu ve y colócate alguna camisa. Apenas llegue papá le contare lo de Mebuki, estará feliz

\- Claro que sí. Iré a mi cuarto madre.

\- Si, si, ve- hablo la mujer- dejare el pollo en el horno y me iré a arreglar- dijo la mujer.

Kushina sonrío triste mientras dejaba en el horno la comida. Su pecho dolía, su hijo era humilde, igual que ella y su marido, pero parecía que todos aquellos jóvenes hombres soñadores al ascender en el trabajo observaban cosas más allá de sueños y sentimientos. Hoy su marido, fiel, leal y alegre quería un futuro aún mejor para su hijo, pero al parecer se estaba olvidando del mismo Naruto, de la persona, del hombre en que se convertía. Llevaban meses discutiendo el futuro de su hijo, y pasaban los días y aún no lo lograba convencer.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Kaito observo a la Haruno y tomo sus hombros. Habían quedado en silencio al menos diez minutos- Sakura, mírame- dijo tratando de serenar su voz- las cosas no son como crees- hablo tratando de que ella mirara sus ojos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Un pelinegro entro por la puerta, vestía una camisa negra, con unos pantalones del mismo color, su pelo despeinado hacía que se notaran sus dos aros en la oreja derecha- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?- pregunto con una voz profunda. Sakura desvío la mirada buscándole- Tu madre me ha dicho que se han escuchado gritos.

Kaito le soltó levemente, soltando un gruñido. Nuevamente ese imbécil le interrumpía. La ojijade le observo- Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte no es ¿obvio?- hablo- se adelantaron un poco las cosas. Pero veo que llegue en buen momento- dijo fulminando al ojiazul.

\- Hn, está bien- dice ella en un susurro- Kaito ¿Puedes salir?

\- ¿Qué? Esto es una mierda- hablo mirando al Uchiha.- ¿Es que siempre llegas en los momentos incorrectos?

Sasuke sonrío de manera Uchiha.- Más bien, llego en los momentos correctos- dijo tranquilamente- pero, como dijo Sakura ¿Por qué no sales de una vez?

\- Hn. Sakura aún debemos charlar- hablo el ojiazul- realmente tú no entiendes nada – susurro

Al salir, Sakura suspiro y bajo la mirada avergonzada. ¿Es que Sasuke se empeñaba en ser su héroe y salvador? El moreno le miro levemente- pensé que te había dicho que no lloraras- hablo seriamente mirando sus jades- sí que eres molesta Haruno

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero entonces frunció el ceño- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿Para qué me ayudas eh?

\- Hmp, por eso eres molesta- hablo el Uchiha- siempre me insultas o te pones a la defensiva. Solo trato de ayudarte, tonta.

Ella le miro. No sabía que decir. Él era realmente un idiota- Gracias- susurro.

\- Hmp. No agradezcas tanto y vístete. Te esperare afuera- susurro acercándose en su oído- hablare con tu madre. Creo que te conviene que sepa que somos novios ¿no?

Sakura le medito levemente- está bien- susurro.

Sasuke salió de su habitación. Sakura se sentó en su cama, estaba cansada, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo que se levantó y busco en su closet algo que ponerse.

Entonces le vio. Era un vestido que su madre le había regalado, tal vez era el momento de colocárselo. Decidida entro a su baño y se metió a la ducha, debajo del agua caliente suspiro, lloro y pataleo. Quería desquitarse, más no lo hizo, salió de la ducha, para salir a su habitación. Observo el vestido. Era todo lo contrario a ella, a su estilo, a lo que quería demostrar.

Al caminar hacia las escaleras pudo escuchar las voces de su madre y el Uchiha. Sorprendida decidió tomar valor, entonces Kaito, quien salía de una de las habitaciones le miro- Sakura…-susurro sorprendido ante su belleza- debemos hablar, por favor.

\- Ahora no puedo- hablo ella mirando sus ojos- Sasuke me espera.

Sin tomar importancia continuo su camino, hasta que sintió como su brazo era afirmado de manera fuerte- Kaito suéltame- hablo ella sin mirarle. Este no hizo caso- ¡Que me sueltes!- grito.

Ante el grito, se escucharon pasos, tanto la servidumbre, como Tenten, Tsunade, Mebuki y Sasuke se acercaron al segundo piso- ¿Qué sucedió cariño?- pregunto su madre. Pero entonces se detuvo- Sakura- dijo maravillada.

Sasuke, detrás de su madre observaba la escena con su ceño fruncido, sin percatarse de la muchacha- No sé cuántas veces debo decirte que te alejes de ella- hablo caminando y tomando la mano de la muchacha ojijade, al hacerlo, una corriente recorrió la piel.

\- Me tienes harto- hablo Kaito- realmente, siempre llegas cuando nadie te llama.

\- ¡Ya basta!- grito Mebuki molesta- Kaito, por favor si quieres continuar en Mi casa, respetas a Sakura y a su novio.

Tenten y Tsunade sonrieron, primera vez en la vida que Mebuki reaccionaba como una verdadera madre- Ahora quiero que todos dejemos a mi hija y a su novio a solas- hablo la mujer bajando por las escaleras, seguida por el resto, Kaito a duras penas camino con ellos.

\- Sasuke- hablo ella mirándole a los ojos

\- No digas nada- hablo, mirándole detalladamente. La muchacha llevaba Vestido corto de encaje de manga larga y cuello cerrado, su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta y las mangas eran de una tela semitransparente, ribeteado de encaje semitransparente en la zona inferior. Su maquillaje era sutil. Realmente jamás pensó verle así, estaba embelesado.

\- Si quieres me saco una foto para ti- hablo burlescamente- Sasukito

\- Hmp, no comiences Sakura- hablo mirándole- ¿Nos vamos ya?

La muchacha asintió. Ambos salieron de la casa y se pusieron en marcha a la casa de los Uchiha's.

En el auto, mientras él conducía, la muchacha miraba por la ventana, no quería mirarlo, sentía que todo era muy raro, de pronto, volvía a sentirse frágil, volvía a sentirse como aquella muchacha de catorce años, asustada, frágil, llorona, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Odiaba a los niños bonitos como Sasuke, los odiaba, odiaba a los políticos y su padre era uno de los peores, odiaba a los niños ricachones, él era uno, uno muy presumido, entonces ¿Por qué? La vida tenía muchas ironías y parecía ser que le encantaba jugar con ellas. Tal vez y solo tal vez ese odio se transformaba poco a poco en admiración, amistad o inclusive amor. ¿Sasuke realmente hablaba en serio con lo de su confusión? ¿Por qué? Ella odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse débil. No caería en juegos, haría lo que fuese, pero no caería ante Sasuke. Eso lo juraba, lo juraba por aquel amor que en algún momento procuró darle al hombre de sus sueños.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

.

.

 ** _Bien...entonces hasta aquí el capítulo._**

 ** _La historia es un SasuSaku y puede que existan capítulos muy lindos, tiernos, románticos, como si todo fuese muy bien, pero no será un amor color rosa, en un instante ambos se pueden mandar a la China._**

 ** _La canción utilizada al inicio es de Ricky Martin-Te busco y alcanzo._**

 ** _Esperaré sus opiniones :D_**

 ** _Nos leemos, Mila._**


	7. Love, grounds and meals

_Hola a todos las lectores que se pasan por aquí._

 _Eh traído el nuevo capítulo de este Fanfic que espero les guste :D_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Valentina366:_** _Hola! decirte que me ah alegrado mucho tu comentario. Mi corazoncito de escritora se inundo de felicidad, así que la verdad por ti eh decidido actualizar con este nuevo episodio que espero disfrutes totalmente :3 Espero volver a leerte pronto n.n_

 _._

 _._

 _Nuevamente gracias a todos._

 _Disfruten_

 _!A leer!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

En la casa de los Hyuuga la cena ya se preparaba, la gran mesa de la casa estaba servida con algunos aperitivos y platos de entrada, durante un par de minutos llegaría el resto de la familia. La mujer, Akiko se había colocado un vestido verde oscuro con mangas y sin espalda, para su edad la mujer tenía aún un cuerpo envidiable, su cuello estaba adornado con un collar grande, hecho especialmente para ella, su suegro antes de morir le había heredado el collar con el emblema de la familia. Sonrío de manera significativa, su cabello estaba atado en un recogido simple, debía ser elegante y sutil.

Al bajar pudo notar la presencia de su cuñado y sobrino, Neji, un adolescente que no soportaba, siempre había sabido su posición respecto a ella y su esposo, era regalón de su marido, por lo que era obvio el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

\- Siento la tardanza- hablo mirándoles

\- No te preocupes- hablo el hermano de su esposo- Por cierto, te ves preciosa mujer.

Ella sonrío encantada- no me halagues tanto cuñado- dijo sonriendo- solo es mi felicidad, pero, oh vamos ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de los hombres.

\- No creo que te importe tanto tía- dijo irónicamente- ¿podría saber por qué tanta felicidad?

\- Solo es una noticia estupenda, hasta tú amor quedarás sorprendido

El hombre le observo levemente, la verdad no tenía intenciones de hablar en esta jugarreta de la mujer, estaba decidido a anunciar su divorcio frente a su familia, nada lo sacaría de esa decisión, por lo que no importaban las idioteces de su mujer.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Sasuke y Sakura llegaban a la mansión Uchiha, allí el moreno le abrió la puerta a la ojijade, quien al bajar pudo ver la mirada hipnotizaste del Uchiha. Sus miradas eran una lucha constante, ninguno decía palabra, y es que cada uno sentía millones de cosas distintas. Sasuke prontamente comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha de pelos rosas, tomándole de la cintura pudo divisar en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo- Sakura- dijo con una voz profunda, ella sintió el mundo temblar bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Q-Que crees que haces Sasuke?- pregunto mirándole. El contacto con él no hacía más que colocarle la piel de gallina

\- Paremos de hacernos los tontos- susurro, sus jades se dilataron un poco, haciendo que aquel brillo se mezclara con confusión- sé que anhelas esto tanto como yo

\- ¿Pero qué demo…? Estás loco- respondió ella

\- No, no lo estoy. Sólo déjate llevar

El Uchiha se acercó a la Haruno lentamente, el sonrojo de la muchacha era leve, pero aun así él podía verlo, cosa que hacía que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, ambos sentían sus alientos mezclarse, sus pulsos aumentaban a cada segundo, entonces, el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa los sacó de su hipnosis, al voltear divisaron a un hombre de coleta encaminarse, Sasuke podría jurar que estaba con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar el momento?

\- ¿Interrumpo algo, hermanito?- dijo con un tono burlón. La Haruno le miro, era igual a Sasuke, excepto en algunas características, trato de divagar con su mirada, pero era imposible, quería salir corriendo como hace mucho no podía ni quería.

\- Itachi- mascullo molesto el Uchiha menor- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vivo aquí Sasuke- dijo riendo- así que ¿tú debes ser Sakura no?- pregunto mirando a la ojijade sonriendo. Ella asintió- eres bastante mona, será un placer tenerte en mi familia- dijo pellizcando las mejillas de la muchacha.

\- ¡Ey!- dijo la ojijade en son de dolor, Sasuke quito a su hermano de la chica- Gracias- susurro- no puedo creer que sean hermanos.

\- Sí, sí- bufo el Uchiha menor- mejor entramos ¿Quieren?

Ambos asintieron.

Al entrar, sintieron a la madre de los hermanos encaminarse, la pelinegra vestía un vestido distinto al de la mañana, estaba con un vestido de encaje blanco invierno, mostrando su escultural cuerpo y figura, ya no más la mujer elegante y sin vida, desde ahora ella mostraría quien era Mikoto Uchiha- niños, ya han llegado- hablo sonriente para mirar a la ojijade.

\- Madre- hablo Sasuke- ella es mi novia, Sakura Haruno.

\- Un gusto- hablo la ojijade sonriente, al mirar sus ojos pudo observar el mismo sentimiento del peliazabache menor cada vez que le miraba- no sabía que tu madre era tan hermosa, Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke le observo levemente, jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la muchacha de ojos jades, Kun, y a pesar de todo no sonaba tan mal como creía. El ojinegro sonrío con su típica marca Uchiha, también eran ciertas sus palabras, su madre estaba radiante, al parecer ya no era el único que haría frente a su padre.

\- Oh que dulzura, cariño- dijo Mikoto sonriente- has conseguido a una mujercita perfecta para ti, vengan vamos al salón, su padre ya llegará para que cenemos

Itachi miraba a su familia encaminarse hacia el salón, pudo notar las reacciones de su tonto hermano menor y las de su madre, claramente Sakura era la luz, la bondad que la familia necesitaba para combatir la maldad y el egoísmo de su padre. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír. Si Sasuke era valiente podría darse cuenta que su destino estaba solo dentro de él mismo.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En algún lugar se encontraba un gran número de estudiantes del Instituto, al menos quince, aquellos que eran hijos de prestigiosos políticos, aquellos que odiaban a gente pobre, becada, aquellos que no entendían al mundo, la vida, quienes lo tenían todo y a la vez nada, aquellos que no estaban dispuestos a cambiar por el otro.

Ellos eran la Logia.

\- Ya empezamos las clases, debemos actuar pronto- exclamo el presidente- busquen una lista de los alumnos nuevos, revisen los papeles de cada uno de ellos.

\- Claro que sí. Para la próxima reunión al menos tenemos que tener alguna noción.

\- Podríamos aliarnos de Mitsuki ¿no?- hablo otro- es el hijo del director, no sería mala de idea tenerlo de nuestro lado

\- Hm, lo pensaré, pero ustedes saben, es un juramento de silencio, quien hable, estará expulsado de esta logia. Es mejor reunirnos en otra ocasión, apenas tengan los nombres comenzará el juego

Todos rieron. Era el juego de la caza entre un gato y un ratón. Y era bastante entretenido.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Ino estaba en casa mirando una película junto con Karin, ella había llegado hacia un par de horas, ambas estaban en silencio, ninguna deseaba hablar, ninguna deseaba llorar, entonces la ojiazul mirándole de reojo hablo- ¿Qué sucedió en tu casa?- pregunto

Karin bajo la mirada- Peleas con mamá- susurro bajando la mirada.

Ino se levantó levemente y miro la cara de su amiga- mírame- susurro- Karin, mírame- ella le miró dejando ver sus ojos cristalizados- ¿Vomitaste no es así?

\- Ino…-susurro ella mirando a su amiga- no me digas decírtelo, por favor.

\- Karin- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya habíamos hablado

\- ¡Lo sé!- dijo molesta levantándose de la cama- ¡Lo sé! Pero mamá comenzó a hablar y mi hermana le siguió, me sentí como la mierda Ino, ella siempre será mejor, Karen es mejor que yo.

\- No digas eso- susurro Ino- Karin, tú eres esplendida, hermosa, ya no llores, solo ven aquí, jamás te dejare sola- hablo abrazando a su mejor amiga.

Karin abrazo a Ino dejando salir su pena y frustración en ella, al calmarse miro a su amiga pelirrubia- ¿Y tú, has discutido con tu padre?- preguntó- ¿o es por Sai?

La pelirrubia abrió sus ojos, la pelirroja la conocía tanto- Papá y Sai. Trabajará aquí, y no lo sé, tan solo no es tan idiota, pero mi padre sí, yo…-susurro frustrada.

\- Te gusta ese muchacho- hablo la pelirroja riendo- no tengas miedo Ino, si te diste cuenta de que no es tan idiota, tal vez no lo sea

\- Esta con Temari, sé que es una tonta y un poco suelta- susurro- pero somos las tres contra el mundo.

\- Lo sé, pero Temari realmente no entiende que es el amor, solo desea ser la más popular, la quiero Ino, pero no tengo dudas en que en algún momento actuará mal, solo vela por ella- hablo mirándole- no digo que la dejemos de lado, solo te digo pelea por ser la estrella.

Ino le miro y asintió- bueno, pero basta de llorar ¿no?- dijo sonriendo- pediré que nos traigan algo de comer, será algo light, no te preocupes y veremos películas de romance para soñar con nuestro príncipe azul.

Ambas rieron. Se adoraban, desde pequeñas, se querían, y siempre estarían, no importaba las tempestades, ambas lucharían por el final feliz de sus vidas.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Temari estaba en su cuarto, entrenaba con su hermano mayor Kankuro karate, amaba el karate y las artes marciales, la persona que mostraba frente al resto e incluso frente a sus mejores amigas no era lo que quería de su vida, la pelirrubia amaba la mecánica, amaba los autos, la gimnasia y vida sana, dolía esconder a aquella mujer madura por una hueca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe- ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu hermana Kankuro?- pregunto molesta un mujer

\- Tía- susurro Temari- pensé que teníamos un trato

\- No lo creo, no lo creo- bufo la mujer- ¿Dónde está Gaara?- pregunto

De pronto, apareció el pelirrojo detrás de la mujer- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aburrido sentándose en uno de los sillones.

\- Pasa que estoy cansada de repetirles a todos su deber en la casa- bramo la mujer- ¿ustedes creen que es muy fácil mantener una fortuna? Temari te he dicho hasta el cansancio que tu deber en esta casa es conseguirte un novio con dinero- hablo mirando los ojos de su sobrina- dinero muchachita y para eso debes ser una mujer coqueta.

\- ¡Y lo hago!- reclamo- pero estoy cansada, no soy una puta que se revuelca con todos

\- No, con todos no, niña, con uno con dinero. Estoy cansada del hombre con el que me case, necesitamos salir de aquí pronto.

Temari bajo la mirada. Su tía, con quien vivía desde la muerte de su madre, era una mujer ambiciosa y clasista, desde pequeña le había enseñado a ser una zorra, una zorra que sabía cómo conseguir lo que necesita, la había transformado en una niña hueca, tonta y entregada.

Gaara observo a su hermana mayor, la verdad sentía rabia, estaba con ella día a día y sabía los comentarios de pasillo sobre ella, y pensar que su hermana era una mujer tan linda y pura de corazón, todo por su tía, el pelirrojo miro a Kankuro que tenía los puños apretados- ¡Deberías dejar en paz a mi hermana de una vez!- grito

La mujer le miro sonriendo de manera irónica- ¿Ah sí?- pregunto- pues lamentablemente Kankuro a mi hermanita se le ocurrió morir y me dejo a cargo de sus estúpidos críos

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma de ella?- pregunto Gaara molesto

\- Oh, lo siento. La verdad yo adoraba a mi hermana pequeño Gaara, a quienes jamás quise fueron a ustedes, solo por su memoria están aquí. ¿o qué? ¿Cómo pretenden vivir si no tienen un centavo?

\- Mamá nos dejó ahorros- hablo Kankuro- no sería extraño que ya no nos vieras aquí

\- ¿Aún crees que tienen ese dinero? Mínimo por cuidarles que lo gaste, lamentable- hablo y los tres le observaron- ya dejen de decir tantas idioteces y tú niña has lo que te pedí, pronto.

La mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la habitación. Temari suspiro frustrada- Odio esto, yo no soy débil- bramo aguantando sus lágrimas- ¡No lo soy maldición!

Kankuro y Gaara le miraron acercándose a ella- ya terminaré de ahorrar el dinero que necesitamos- susurro Kankuro- solo espera un poco más, por favor. Aun necesito juntar para el Instituto Tema- hablo abrazándole

\- No te preocupes- dijo- mientras no toque a Gaara lo hare. No permitiré que nos vendan- hablo triste- solo lamento tanto engañar a Ino y Karin- susurro

\- Debes hacerlo- hablo el mayor- sabes que si no interferirán y hará algo con su estúpido marido

\- ¡Pero él no sabe nada!- exclamo Gaara- estoy cansado de que me protejan- susurro

\- Ya no digas más- hablo Temari abrazándole- no podemos estar en su contra, es cierto que él no sabe nada, pero si no le hacemos caso inventara algo y recuerda quien es Gaara, él no es cualquier persona, es el mayor narcotraficante del país, debemos tener cuidado

\- Lo sé

\- No te sientas mal- dijo Kankuro- eres nuestro hermano menor y siempre estaremos contigo, aun cuando eso signifique fingir lo que no somos- hablo mirando a la muchacha.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Kaito estaba en la habitación que le habían brindado, estaba furioso, Sakura había cambiado mucho, y tal vez era su culpa, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué nunca admitió que estaba completamente y locamente enamorado de ella? Se sintió estúpido.

De pronto la puerta sonó, al abrirla observo a Tenten con una taza de café y galletas de coco en la bandeja que traía, sus galletas favoritas, por cierto. Al dejarla entrar se sentaron en la cama.

\- Kaito- hablo la muchacha de pelo café- ¿Por qué no me llamaron? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron a mí y a Naruto que vendrías?

\- Nadie lo sabía Tenten. Solo ayer mi padre fue a la empresa del padre de Sakura, allí le pedí verle y me autorizo

\- Aun así debiste decirlo, sabes que el padre de Saku no tiene nada que decir, es Mebuki quien cuida de Sakura, tal vez si me hubieses hablado, yo hubiese…

\- ¿Me odia?- pregunto interrumpiendo a la muchacha de ojos de color chocolate.

\- Kaito-susurro- no…no…Sakura no te odia

\- Tenten, eres mi amiga, pero ella es tu mejor amiga, no trates de protegerme.

\- ¿Por qué la rechazaste? Sé que todos sabemos que la amabas

\- Aún lo hago Tenten- susurro

\- ¿La amas?

\- La amo. ¿Lo dudas?

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué? Nunca explicaste nada, solo dijiste que era lo mejor, solo para protegerla.

\- Porque, maldita sea, es difícil de explicar…-susurro

\- Trata Kaito, porque hasta ahora Naruto y yo te hemos protegido, pero si no me das una buena razón créeme que aunque seas mi amigo me importará un carajo como te sientas respecto a Sakura.

* _ **SasuSaku***_

En la mansión Uchiha, el padre de familia había llegado, todos ya comían el plato de fondo que consistía en una lasaña casera, junto con algunas ensaladas y jugo natural de piña o, en su caso vino tinto. A pesar de la verdad que escondía Fugaku y que solo Mikoto sabía, la cena había comenzado de manera bastante amena, al parecer la Haruno se lucía con su belleza y comportamiento.

\- Oh Sakura, mañana podrías pasar por casa, Sasuke te puede ir a buscar- hablo Mikoto- me encantaría que cocináramos juntas algo

\- Me encantaría, si Sasuke-Kun no tiene problemas estaría encantada- el moreno le miro sorprendido y sonrío asintiendo.

\- Lamento interrumpir- hablo de manera hosca el padre de familia- pero mañana tengo una reunión muy importante y es necesario que vayas Mikoto- la mujer frunció su ceño levemente, eran claras las intenciones de su marido.

Al notar el silencio comprometedor, Sakura sonrío, impresionando a la familia Uchiha- Entonces podremos dejarlo para otro día- hablo tranquila, haciendo a Mikoto sonreír como hace años ya no lo hacía- has escogido bien a mi nuera, cariño- dijo mirando al azabache, quien se sonrojo levemente.

Al terminar el postre, el cual consistía en un helado de piña con frutos rojos, Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron de la mesa, encaminándose al salón de "juegos".

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En casa Uzumaki, la cena en conjunto del jefe de Minato estaba muy amena, todos comían entre algunas bromas y conversaciones. Kushina era una muy linda ama de casa, mujer y madre, por lo que, si bien la casa no era nada modesta, tampoco era algo tan lujoso como el de los Uchiha, era cierto que a veces tenían servidumbre, pero tan solo hacían el aseo durante la semana, al igual que el jardín, la pelirroja siempre buscaba tiempo para cocinarle a su amado.

Lo que Naruto no sabía, era que entre risas, su padre marcaba su destino.

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

La cena de los Hyuuga, no era muy amena, había silencios incomodos, miradas matadoras y palabras abrumadoras, el jefe de familia observo a su sobrino quien le sonrío, ante esto la mujer no pudo evitar presentir su fin, por lo que decidió actuar- Familia, necesito dar una noticia- hablo.

\- ¿Qué sucede cuñada?

\- Amor- dijo mirando a su esposo- cuñado, sobrino, debo informarles que pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia

\- ¿De qué hablas, mujer?- dijo su marido frunciendo el seño

\- Estoy embarazada, cielo- hablo. Su esposo abrió sus ojos abruptamente- ¿No es maravilloso? Tengo tres semanas.

\- Eso no es posible- susurro Neji mirando a su tío.

\- No…no es posible- hablo el hombre, Hizashi- esto debe ser una broma mujer.

\- Hermano, ¿Qué mierda sucede?- pregunto el hombre a su lado- ¿No deberías estar feliz? , tendrás un heredero

\- ¡Ya la tengo idiota! ¿o qué? ¿Olvidas a Hinata?- pregunto aún más molesto. Su mujer le miro impresionada

\- Hizashi, cielo- susurro mirándole de manera firme

\- No puede ser. No ahora, quiero divorciarme de ti Akiko- pronuncio.

Neji observo detalladamente la actitud de la mujer, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras su mano se posicionaba en su pecho, tal vez sintió un poco de pena, más no se dejaría engatusar, su tío hacía años que no era feliz, su tía era una arpía.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hizashi?- pregunto molesto el padre de Neji- nuestro padre no estaría orgulloso de tus palabras, menos cuando tu esposa está embarazada.

\- Padre, no creo que eso sea lo correcto, tío aún puede hacerse cargo de ese pequeño, mal que mal no tiene culpa de nada…

\- Ya cállate, Neji- hablo su padre- verdaderamente no es algo en que debamos meternos, con su permiso- hablo el hombre- iremos al jardín, espero Hizashi abras los ojos.

Al salir la mujer se levantó de su asiento- ¿Realmente me harás esto, Hizashi? Espero un hijo tuyo ¿y me quieres echar a la calle?- pregunto molesta- ¿Es por ella?

\- ¡Si! ¡Es por ella!- grito molesto- ¿Cómo no entiendes que es la mujer que he amado y amaré siempre?

\- Oh por dios- susurro ella- basta ¿si?- las lágrimas abrumadoras salieron de ella sin previo aviso.

\- Akiko- susurro el al notarla, jamás la había visto derrumbarse así frente a él.

\- Basta…-susurro- ¿No ves cómo me dañas? ¡Ni siquiera piensas que estoy embarazada!- exclamo- ahora todo me causa llanto.

\- Yo…lo siento- se excusó bajando la mirada

\- No lo sientas tanto- hablo ella- Iré a mi habitación, necesito estar tranquila un rato.

El hombre observo la mujer marcharse, un suspiro salió de su boca, ¿ahora qué?

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

Tenten observo al peliazul quien gruñía solo, al parecer se debatía en hablar- Oh Kaito, han pasado como veinte minutos, me terminare todo el paquete de galletas, habla de una vez ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo te explico Tenten?- hablo en un susurro- es algo delicado para mí, mi familia.

\- Soy tu amiga, no éramos incondicionales, junto al grupo en Estados Unidos

\- Ni ellos lo saben. Nadie sabe- hablo él

\- Ya…jodida mierda, ¿Qué rayos te sucede idiota azul?- pregunto ella ya molesta.

\- Se me olvidaba lo enojona que eres, Ten- hablo él sonriente

\- Sí, sí, Kaito dime- hablo.

\- Ten, me fui a Inglaterra para operarme- susurro- tuve un trasplante de corazón

Tenten observo los ojos del peliazul y le miro impresionada- ¿Un…un trasplante?- él asintió

\- Nadie nunca supo, yo no quería atar a Sakura a mí- hablo con los ojos brillosos-¿Qué pasaba si moría? ¿Cómo dejarla con esa pena en el corazón?

\- Kaito…-susurro la peli café

 _ ***SasuSaku***_

En la pieza de juegos, Sasuke observo a la ojijade, quien jugaba con su hermano en la Wii, entonces pudo notar algo realmente sorprendente para él. Estaba enamorándose y Sakura Haruno, la revolucionaria rosa era una mujer hermosa. Jamás creyó poder hacerlo de esa manera, no creía en el amor, menos en el de primera vista, el de momentos así, su padre se había encargado de matar cada ilusión de ese tipo, entonces ¿Por qué? Se preguntó mentalmente. Entonces, una mano en su hombro le hizo girar, era su madre quien susurro- El amor no cabe en el tiempo ni en el espacio, cielo- hablo- quizás algún día te cuente la leyenda del hilo rojo, ahora ve con tu novia a jugar, y no le mires tanto, aprovecha a su lado, Sasuke- dijo besando su mejilla, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado. Su madre tenía razón, siempre le había dicho, el amor es lo único que traspasa dimensiones, ahora era cosa de él recordar tantas bellas palabras.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Entonces? ¿Qué tal?¿Gusto? Ven... creo que yo les dije, y si no, lo digo ahora n.n' ...cada uno tiene algo, una historia que los hace ser y actuar como son._

 _Kukuku ¿Qué tal la entrada de Itachi & el momento SasuSaku?_

 _¿Se esperaban eso de la vida de Temari?_

 _¿Qué tal lo de Akiko & Hizashi?_

 _Si, sí, falto más de Naruto y Hinata, pero no se atormenten ya volverán, tranquilos. Tampoco se tranquilicen tanto con el SasuSaku jajaj, está Kaito y Mako, quien aún no tiene el papel protagonico._

 _Ahh...por cierto, ¿Qué tal con la Logia maligna?_

 _Chan. Espero que lo corto no los desilucione con las escenas que han leído hoy._

 _Esperaré sus opiniones y gracias nuevamente._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Mila._


	8. En el infierno también existen ángeles

_Hola Mundo! Volví...Lo siento, pero soy como un ave que anda de aquí por allá jaja o como Kakashi me pierdo en los senderos de la vida (?) xD... Lamento mi demora, espero este nuevo capítulo lo disfruten :D_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Respondiendo comentarios :3_

 **Valentina366:** _Mil gracias como siempre por estar aquí leyendo, siendo parte del fics y comentando. Realmente espero que disfrutes esta actualización :D_

 _ **Guest:** Oh mi querida lectora, muchas gracias por unirte a esta historia media loca de esta autora que se pierde como Kakashi jaja. Tenías razón sobre los padres de Hinata y Hanabi...No sé en qué momento cambie los nombres jaja xD. Respecto a los personajes fuera del mundo Naruto jaja, pues tal como lo dijiste solo vienen a darle vida y sabor a la historia y salseo :z jaja. Sobre tu petición, pues es concedida,aunque durante unos capítulos Neji aun no aparece, pero por supuesto que dejaré el Nejiten :3._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que quién lea esta historia sea de su agrado y me deje su comentario. Me hace feliz leerlos. Disculpen si a veces no respondo por tiempo, pero estoy atenta a todos ustedes...!A leer! :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Al terminar la noche Sasuke dejo a la muchacha pelirrosa en la entrada de su mansión, al bajar del automóvil el Uchiha le observo- Sakura- hablo de manera profunda y ronca, ella le observo- Gracias- susurro- realmente has hecho a mi madre muy feliz, te lo agradezco- dijo un tanto absorto de cómo esas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

Sakura le miro con una ceja alzada- ¿Realmente me estás dando las gracias, niño bonito?- pregunto burlesca

\- No tientes a tu suerte- hablo él acercándose peligrosamente- puedo dejarte callada, Haruno.

Sakura no dijo nada, en cambio, prefirió acercarse lentamente- no eres el único que puede jugar, Sasukito- hablo de manera lenta, saboreando cada palabra, mientras tomaba en sus manos la corbata y se acercaba al muchacho- tal vez, esta vez si quiera quemarme- susurro, el Uchiha sonrío de lado colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la ojijade.

-Entonces ardamos- susurro besando lentamente los labios de la muchacha.

Desde dentro de la casa Tenten observaba la escena, Tsunade y Mebuki habían salido y Kaito había ido a buscar algo para comer. La peli café no podía entender que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de su amiga, el verla besar a Sasuke había hecho que se cuestionara las actitudes de su amiga, si bien sentía una chispa al verla así, también nacía un sentimiento de confusión.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, Tenten?- pregunto el peliazul con un vaso de gaseosa en una mano y en otra un emparedado de lechuga con jamón

-N-nada…- susurro asustada- me has asustado- le observo levemente- ¿y para mí? ¿acaso no existo para ti, Kaito?

\- No sabía que fueses tan asustadiza, y la verdad lo siento, no lo pensé- hablo.

\- Ah…-susurro- ¿Vas por uno para mí?- dijo mirando de reojo hacia afuera

-Tenten- hablo seriamente dejando las cosas en una mesita- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tanto ves?- hablo mirando la ventana- Por Kami, déjame ver…dejam…-Al poder observar el silencio inundo la habitación.

El ojiazul no dudó un instante y bajo corriendo, Tenten solo pudo oír sus pasos hacia la entrada- ¡Kaito!- grito- ¡Kaito espera!- dijo corriendo tras de sí, el muchacho se negaba a detenerse, hasta estar frente la parejita.

Sasuke pudo distinguir los gritos desde la entrada de la residencia, por lo que se giró mirando la escena, el peliazul poco a poco llegaba a ellos- ¡¿Qué crees que haces bastardo?!- grito el peliazul molesto.

Tenten, quien llego al instante a su lado miro al pelinegro y a la ojijade- Gatita, lo siento…yo…

\- No tienes por qué disculparte- aclaro Sasuke- no está tu culpa que este tarado interrumpa como un loco.

-Hn, no me importa lo que me digas- dijo mirando a la ojijade- Mota rosa...

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kaito?- pregunto ella, aún no comprendía la situación, sentía que millones de gotitas salían de su cabeza un poco desconcertada.

\- Hmp, mira niño azul- dijo el Uchiha interrumpiendo- no sé qué demonios te sucede, pero ella tiene nombre y no es mota rosa- mascullo- por otra parte, es mi novia y odio que me interrumpan

El ojiazul observo a la muchacha de ojos jade- entonces ¿es cierto?- susurro. Sakura asintió. Tenten tan solo observaba por si algo salía de control- ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándoles

-¿Porque qué?- pregunto la pelirrosa- realmente creo que deberías irte con Tenten, no tengo nada que explicarte Kaito.

\- Oh, claro que debes- hablo él- ¡Sakura, ¿Por qué el?!- grito molesto, sus puños estaban cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No tengo porque decirte nada!- grito en respuesta- ¿Por qué no entras y me dejas en paz?- pregunto

Sasuke observaba la escena, ya había interrumpido mucho, y hasta cierto punto le convenía saber que tanto escondía aquel muchacho, que historia se traían entre manos, por lo que prefirió tan solo aguardar, si algo llegaba a molestar interrumpiría, no dejaría que ese bastardo viese a la Haruno triste por su culpa.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

En la mansión Hyuuga Hiashi estaba solo en su escritorio, su hermano y sobrino se habían marchado, la servidumbre había recogido la mesa y la casa estaba en completo silencio, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Sería padre, por segunda vez sería padre, pero ahora no sería a los veinte, no, ahora tenía cuarenta, tampoco sería con la mujer que amaba, no, sería con la mujer con la que lo obligaron a casarse. Un suspiro salió de su boca, pese a todo, esa mujer era la madre su segundo heredero, su esposa, tal vez debería intentarlo, intentar amarla como jamás pensó en hacerlo.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, al entrar observo a su mujer con su valija en la cama llenándola de ropa- Akiko- pronuncio él- ¿Qué haces?

Ella continuo doblando su ropa- ¿no es obvio Hizashi? Me iré a casa de mis padres, ya he hablado con mamá- hablo mientras terminaba de echar su ropa

-¿Qué? Akiko, deberíamos hablar

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Qué? Hiashi estoy embarazada, no planeo perder a mi hijo por tus ataques y malos ratos- dijo cerrando su valija- es mejor que pase una temporada con mis padres, además hace meses no los veo.

\- Por favor, mujer, ese hijo también es mío, no te vayas- pronuncio él

-Qué raro, hace dos horas me estabas pidiendo el divorcio, ¿y ahora quieres que me quede?- pregunto dándole la espalda, mientras un cosquilleo se asomaba en su cuerpo.

-Intentémoslo, Akiko, volvamos a intentar lo nuestro- hablo colocándose en su espalda, mientras acariciaba su hombro delicadamente

La mujer sonrío levemente, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- ¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto dándose vuelta- ¿Lo intentarás?

Hiashi sonrió de manera forzosa- Sí- asintió para besar la frente de su mujer- es mejor que llames a tus padres y dejes que pasen una temporada en casa, te hará bien estar con ellos- hablo, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- me daré un baño, mientras puedes ir deshaciendo esa maleta- hablo entrando a la habitación continua.

Akiko lo miro cerrara la puerta y una sonrisa asomo sin previo aviso, era una sonrisa un tanto maldadosa, un poco más irónica, más triunfadora, lo había logrado, había ganado la batalla.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

En la casa de Ino, está bajo en busca de más comida, al entrar observo al pelinegro de Sai tomando un vaso de jugo, al mirarlo se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto. Él sonrió

\- Sé que no te agrada mi presencia, pero tu padre me ha pedido quedarme, estaré en el cuarto de visitas, aún no vuelve de su reunión. Lo han llamado de urgencia.

\- Hn, ya veo- hablo tomando unas galletas- para serte sincera, no me desagrada tu presencia Sai- aclaro, mientras llenaba la bandeja con cosas para comer.

-¿Hablas en serio?- susurro él mirándole de reojo- ¿aunque sea amigo de Sakura?- pregunto divertido

-Hn desde lo que me has dicho por la tarde- susurro sonrosada- y bueno, tampoco puedo hacer mucho con eso.

-Hn- sonrío- ya veo, no tengas dudas de mis palabras- hablo acercándose a ella por la espalda- yo soy muy sincero y directo- aclaro tras su nuca

-¿E…eh?- pregunto ella girándose y quedando frente a sus ojos.

\- Que eres hermosa Ino- susurro él acercándose a sus labios

\- ¿Qué...que haces?- susurro ella sonrojada

Sai no respondió y le tomo por la cabeza apegándola más el, beso sus labios lentamente, saboreándolos, Ino abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, sus brazos los mantenía arriba era cierto que deseaba besarlo, pero ¿estaba bien? Su mente recordó a Temari y se separó de el- ¿Qué haces? Eres un idiota Sai- regaño ella, el río- ¡Estúpido!- grito tomando las cosas y saliendo de la cocina.

Sai le observo marchar. ¿Cómo hacer para no enamorarse de ella? Le fascinaba mirarla, le fascinaba molestarla y aún más besarla, Ino se estaba haciendo dueña de sus fantasías.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

Kaito gruño, maldita mujer, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan arrogante y segura? ¿Dónde quedaba la Sakura de la que se había enamorado? Era cierto, aún la amaba, no podía negarlo, pero extrañaba esa suavidad y ternura en ella- No puedo- hablo mirándole- no puedo dejarte en paz.

\- Kaito ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila?- pregunto colérica

-¡Porque Te Amo!- grito él- siempre te he amado Sakura- Sasuke observo la escena, sintiendo una leve tensión en su cuerpo. No entendía bien que sentía, a que quería llegar, pero si entendía que esto era capaz de cambiar la actitud de la pelirrosa.

\- ….-La Haruno abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada- No…no…eso no es cierto- susurro- Tú jamás me has amado Kaito, mentiroso, tú me rechazaste.

Sasuke observo a Sakura, así que esa era toda la historia, el peliazul había rechazado a Sakura y por lo que recordaba de la canción, él era su mejor amigo, el peliazabache observo a Tenten quien miraba preocupada la escena, queriendo interrumpir, sin saber cómo.

\- Sakura, si me fui y te rechace es porque tuve que hacerme un implante- hablo él- tengo un problema en el corazón, no quería que estuvieses conmigo hasta saber que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto la ojijade- ¿tú?- el asintió

\- Siempre te he amado Sakura, desde que te vi por primera vez- susurro- no culpes a los chicos, nadie lo sabía, solo Ten que se enteró hace unas horas

-Yo…-susurro Sakura, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía dentro de ella, como sus ojos se cristalizaban y su garganta se transformaba en un nudo

Sasuke observo a la ojijade, no comprendía por qué pero sintió la necesidad de protegerle como si fuese lo último que hiciera, entonces la tomo del brazo delicadamente y le abrazo, la muchacha sin decir nada acepto escondiendo su rostro en la camisa del muchacho- Sácame de aquí- susurro ella. Entonces el muchacho asintió, observo a Tenten y luego frunció el ceño observando al muchacho peliazul- Me llevaré a Sakura de aquí, volveremos en un rato ¿Podrías avisarle a su madre?- pregunto mirando a la peli café

-Sí, claro- hablo ella observando como el muchacho llevaba a su amiga a la parte del copiloto- Sasuke- dijo con un tono más alto, él poso sus ojos en ella- ¿cuídala, sí?- el asintió.

Kaito observo a Sakura marchar, luego miro a Tente- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué la dejaste partir?- pregunto molesto

\- Kaito, mejor entremos a casa, si quieres llamo a Naruto y a Azuza- propuso mientras le observaba, sabía su dolor, pero comprendía que su amiga necesitara tiempo para pensar. La peli café comenzó a caminar en conjunto de Kaito

\- No, Tenten ¿Por qué la dejaste con el imbécil?- pregunto gruñendo

\- Ya azulito, Sakura necesita estar sola, además se ve que confía en el- susurro- es su novio- aclaro aun sin saber si era cierto o no- él la cuidara, no preguntes por qué pero lo sé.

-Hn- mascullo caminando hacia la casa.

Kaito no comprendía aún si la pelea estaba ganada o la estaba perdiendo completamente, sentía en los ojos y la emoción de la chica que sus palabras habían llegado a ella, pero no sabía si a aquello aún se le llamaba amor o tan solo como un simple recuerdo que causaba daño.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

Naruto estaba en su cuarto la cena había acabado, por lo que decidió recostarse en su cama mientras observaba a través del móvil las redes sociales, fue en ese instante cuando algo lo hizo detenerse, había una publicación de un concurso de bandas y el que ganara tendría el contrato con la disquera más famosa de Tokio.

Naruto sonrío desde pequeño él y Sasuke tocaban instrumentos, e inclusive componían, para nadie era secreto su pasión, el bajo, así como el de Sasuke, la batería y la guitarra, era una oportunidad única, amaba la música, al igual que su amigo, solo faltaban algunos integrantes, entonces sonrío maliciosamente, Sakura era una muchacha que cantaba y tenía sus propios vídeos musicales en YouTube, no sería difícil convencerla, o al menos eso creía, ahora faltaba buscar a los otros integrantes.

\- Le mandare un mensaje al Teme por Whatssap, espero me conteste- hablo, mientras le escribía y compartía la fotografía- Si estuviera Mako-susurro negando con la cabeza.

El ojiazul se levantó de su cama y abrió su closet, adentro tenía varias fotografías, allí estaban él y Sasuke de pequeños, así como su apreciada pelirrosa y él en vacaciones, navidad, de nacidos, entre otras, pero había una fotografía en que aparecía con Sasuke y Mako, los tres tocando los instrumentos que tanto tiempo los unieron, y que por una mujer perdieron.

\- Estúpido- susurro mirando al peli café, tomo la fotografía sacándole de ahí, no valía la pena, preferiría mil veces tener una mujer del Icha-Icha que al estúpido que traiciono a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sonrió irónico, observo el teléfono, Sasuke le había respondido.

 _"Hmp, ya hablaremos de eso Dobe. Por cierto deberías llamar a Tenten, Sakura no está bien por tu estúpido amigo azul"_

Naruto abrió los ojos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo él sabía aquello? Rápidamente tecleo una respuesta, la que fue respondida al segundo

 _"No preguntes tanto idiota. Sakura está conmigo, solo llámala y averigua lo que le hizo ese tarado"_

Naruto observo la respuesta sorprendido, por lo que no dudo un instante en llamar a la peli café. Ya tendría tiempo de organizar la banda.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

Sasuke observo a la pelirrosa, esta le observo- ¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunto mirando por la ventana

\- Hmp, con el Dobe- ella le miro- Naruto. Me hablaba de una banda, un concurso, ya sabes

-¿De música?- Pregunto ella más atenta

\- Hmp. Veo que estás más empática e interesada hoy, ¿no? Cerecito

-¿Cerecito?- dijo la Haruno frunciendo el ceño molesta- no tientes a tu suerte, Sasukito- hablo irónica.

\- Hmp- sonrió de lado- ya bájale un cambio, solo te molesto para que cambies esa cara de funeral- hablo de manera aterciopelada

-…- solo observo por la ventana ignorándole

\- Iremos al parque

-¿A esta hora?

-Son las ocho, el parque cierra a las doce, Sa-ku-ra- aclaro él conduciendo

\- Hn, está bien- susurro, aún pérdida en sus pensamientos.

La pelirrosa solo veía el camino avanzar, estaba totalmente perdida en sí misma, ¿Por qué de pronto Kaito volvía y decía todo aquello? ¿Por qué? Claro que le dolía, le dolía saber que ella sufrió tanto, pero él aún más, saber que estuvo solo… ¡que pudo morir!, por Kami, su cabeza era un enredo, le dolía mucho, se sentía estúpida, tanto rencor, tanto dolor y noches de llanto, y realmente era él quien más sufría. No lo amaba, era cierto, ya no, porque tampoco era muchachita que antes creía en el amor, había crecido, crecido en una mentira que la había cegado de aquel sentimiento, pero ahora su cabeza, su alma dolía ¿Qué haría?

Observo de reojo al pelinegro, quien conducía, tampoco entendía lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que estaban juntos, era un extraño sentimiento de amor y odio, de estar y no, de quererlo y aborrecerlo, era todo lo que cualquier mujer querría, incluso ella, pero habían cosas que no transaba, como sus principios y valores, Sasuke a pesar de ser un bombón, un niño bonito era un cobarde, algo que ella no soportaba, su vida era totalmente manejada por su padre, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué respondía sus besos? ¿Por qué buscaba su mirada, sus ojos negros? No lo entendía, quizás llegarán a ser todo, pero a la vez nada, no estaba segura de querer alejarlo, pero tenerlo tan cerca era un peligro, el amor era maravilloso, en teoría, pero para ella, aquel sentimiento no estaba destinado a ser en su vida.

-Hmp, cerecito ya llegamos- hablo el Uchiha mirándole- sal de tu vida de fantasías y baja

-Hmp, deja de joderme Uchiha- hablo molesta

-Eres molesta ¿Sabes?- dijo burlón- te rescato de tus cosas y ¿así me pagas?

-Nadie te lo pidió- mascullo bajando del auto para azotar la puerta

El muchacho gruño- molesta, jodida molesta- bramo saliendo también de su automóvil. La observo caminar hacia la entrada del parque sola- Eh, molesta- grito mientras se acercaba, al estar a su lado le miro- no vuelvas a azotar la puerta de ese auto ¿me escuchaste? Es de mi padre- gruño

-Sí, sí como sea- hablo ella restándole importancia- y bien ¿Dónde vamos?

\- No lo sé, solo te traje para que te despejes- hablo indiferente

-Bipolar- gruño Sakura

\- Molesta

\- Al menos no soy una ególatra como otros- dijo mirando de reojo la expresión del Uchiha, quien delineo una leve sonrisa

-Hmp, molesta. ¿Amas a ese tipo?

\- ¿Ves que eres bipolar?- pregunto divertida.- esta conversación no tiene sentido

\- Hn, responde la pregunta, no seas mal educada Sakura- hablo él deteniéndose, mientras tomaba su mano para hacer que le observara, cuando ella le miro a sus ojos negros- ¿lo amas?

\- …No…-susurro ella mirando sus ojos carbón.

\- Solo eso necesitaba saber- susurro acercándose a ella para besar sus labios. Desde que los había probado no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sabor tan adictivo que poseía.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

En la casa de Sakura estaba Tenten en el living, mientras observaba la televisión, no quería estar en su cuarto, Kaito se había encerrado en el suyo, el teléfono de Azuza sonaba ocupado o no disponible. De pronto, oyó el timbre, no era un sonido agradable, era como si algún desquiciado estuviese a punto de echar la puerta abajo- ¡No te preocupes Silvia, iré yo!- grito ella. Al abrir observo a Naruto con una mirada furiosa, el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada- ¿Qué mierda pasa Naruto?- pregunto la muchacha

\- ¡Quiero que este imbécil baje ahora mismo Tenten!- vocifero molesto entrando- ¡Kaito, baja maldición!

\- Naruto…-susurro la chica- ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado.

\- No, ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando me dices que ese pedazo de imbécil lastimo a mi casi hermana solo por estar enfermo?

-¿Solo por estar enfermo?- susurro- eres imbécil, se debía hacer un trasplante, no era cualquier cosa Naruto.

\- Sí, sí como digas, somos amigos ¿no?- pregunto molesto- tu sabes cuantas noches lloró Sakura, sabes cuantas veces llego a mis brazos llorando por este idiota Tenten, y el solo la rechazó, ¡Ni siquiera confío en nosotros! ¿Y si se hubiese muerto?

-Pero no lo hice- dijo una tranquila voz desde el segundo piso- comprendo que estés molesto

\- Oh, sí- bramo- si Sasuke no me hubiese avisado, ninguno hubiese dicho nada

\- Oh, ese estúpido, ¿Cómo puedes tener un amigo tan bocón, Naruto?- pregunto el peliazul molesto

-Al menos no ha hecho llorar a Sakura- excuso- por lo demás lo conozco desde que nací, al igual que a Sakura-Chan, la madre de Sasuke es amiga de mi madre desde infancia, cuando viajábamos veníamos a ver a Sasuke y su familia.

\- Hn, ya veo, ese Uchiha no saldrá fácilmente de mi vida- mascullo.

-No. Estoy molesto Kaito, jamás creí que nos esconderíamos cosas, menos con el grupo, ¿cómo es posible que jamás te excusaras?- pregunto- siempre supe que la amabas, siempre te defendí, pero ¿Por qué?

\- Porque saber eso hubiese provocado lastima, compasión y que Sakura se aferrará a mi

-¿lastima? ¿Compasión? ¿Qué paso con el juramento que hicimos, te lo pasaste por la mierda? – pregunto colérico. Naruto estaba dolido, y más que con el peliazul, con él mismo, con él por no haber estado con su amigo.

-Naruto- susurro Tenten, podía notar el dolor en los ojos del pelirrubio- no es tu culpa

\- Eh?- hablo el pelirrubio mirándole. La muchacha se acercó y lo abrazo, él como un niño pequeño dejo caer su pena y dolor en ella- No estuvimos con él- susurro- no lo apoyamos Ten, dejamos que ambos sufrieran

-Na…Naruto- hablo un peliazul sorprendido- Baka estúpido, deja de decir idioteces- añadió Kaito tomándole de la polera- aun eres un llorón- dijo burlesco- ni tú, ni nadie tienen la culpa. Las cosas pasan porque así debe ser- explico

-Sigues siendo el estúpido filosofo de todo- dijo el pelirrubio ya más tranquilo- eso sí, no te perdonaré el no habérmelo dicho durante este tiempo. ¡Esperaste mucho para volver! Ahora Sakura y el teme…-hablaba mientras disminuía el volumen de su voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-gruño mirando a sus amigos- solo me queda esperar y hablar con ella, no todo puede estar perdido.

Tenten y Naruto se miraron de reojo, ambos estaban muy perdidos en cuanto a Sakura, no sabían cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido, tal vez los milagros, cupido, el amor a primera vista si existía y Sakura debería recibir el escupitajo desde el cielo por desmentir aquel sentimiento. En cuanto a Sasuke, Naruto solo podía sonreír, realmente no sabía qué diablos pasaba, pero algo era seguro, el gran Uchiha, aquel que juro que ninguna mujer volvería a dejarlo vulnerable, aquel que dijo que no volvería a abrir su corazón, lo habría nuevamente, no estaba seguro, pero tal vez ambos podrían curarse de tanto dolor, soledad y rencor juntos.

 _ **SasuSaku**_

Tsunade y Mebuki tomaban una copa de vino luego de la cena, ambas conversaban de la vida, de sus recuerdos y aquella amistad que las unía desde adolescentes. De pronto, Tsunade frunció el ceño mirando a la mujer, cuando tomaba podía volverse muy peligrosa y sincera- ¿Cuándo hablaras con Sakura, Mebuki?- pregunto mirándole

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la mujer tomando el resto de vino que quedaba en su copa.

-Mebuki, dijiste que ahora hablarías con ella, que esta vez serías totalmente sincera con ella

\- Lo sé Tsunade- hablo sirviendo un poco más del licor en las copas- ¿Pero cómo quieres que le diga que su padre no es quién cree? Ni yo me lo creo aún

-Pero es la verdad- hablo fuertemente- por eso Hiro se puso imbécil desde tu embarazo Mebuki. Y lo supiste antes de divorciarte, ya no esperes más, si no Sakura te odiará

\- No…-susurro- caí en mi propia mentira, permití estar con un hombre que jamás me amo y perdí a Kizashi por mis estupideces, tal vez hoy hubiésemos sido una familia feliz

-Siempre te dije que debías hacerte esa prueba de paternidad, desde que me contaste a los meses de tu embarazo sobre aquella noche- hablo mirando los ojos de su amiga- ¿Tanto miedo tenías? Jamás te comprendí.

-Lo sé, y agradezco que aun así estés conmigo y me apoyes en todo. Solo creí que Hiro podría darme la felicidad que creí correcta.

-No lo amabas.

-Lo hice, en su momento Tsunade, pero cuando comenzó a cambiar me di cuenta de la verdad, estaba pagando con creces y era mi karma.

\- Eres una tonta- susurro- pero creo que ya te lo he dicho todo, no pierdas a Sakura por una mentira, dile la verdad, dile que su padre no es Hiro.

-Va a creer que Hiro no le quiere y por eso es tan severo

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Hiro es un idiota, sabes que aprendí a aceptarlo, pero quiere a su manera, y su manera solo lastima y sobreprotege Mebuki, Sakura siempre será su hija, después de todo él crío de ella- la mujer le observo- bueno…algo.

\- No lo sé, tal vez debería hablarlo con Minato y Kushina, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, está bien. Pero creo que escucharás lo mismo, solo que eres igual de terca que tu hija.

Ambas rieron, continuando con su velada, la verdad consumía a la mujer, pero no sabía cómo afrontar a su pequeña pelirrosa, temía perderla completamente, su hija, a pesar de todo daba todo por ella, y con mucho pesar le hacía caso, no podía permitirse echarlo todo a perder, pero el problema era ¿Cuánto más duraría su ficción? Las verdades siempre salen a la luz, siempre…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Bien. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?_**

 ** _¿Se esperaban esas escenitas SS? no sé, salió de inspiración, pero como dije no todo siempre serán rosas._**

 ** _En cuanto a Akiko, no sé que les parecerá...¿Buena, mala?_**

 ** _Como vieron pronto se formará la banda, creo que muchos deben saber quienes serán._**

 ** _Pobre de Kaito, me da penita, pero creo (sé) que él no es el destino de Sakura, aunque puede que se enreden en el camino, el hilito del destino le pertenece a Sasuke, aunque como dije no es una historia totalmente de rosas- Sasuke es idiota y Sakura, a veces, siempre, muy diferente a él._**

 ** _Por cierto...A veces creo que Sasuke se toma muy en serio su papel(?) xD_**

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus opiniones :3_**

 ** _Pd: Perdón si fue Cortito D:_**


End file.
